Ice Age Switcheroo One-Shots
by Kenneth0
Summary: A new series of Ice Age Switcheroo One-Shot stories starring Ellie, Brooke, Shira, Manny, Sid, Diego and everyone else, including the Switcheroo characters. Credit goes to ninjagogirl luvs iceage21, she let me borrow her characters and she helped me with the stories.
1. Staying With The Sloths

**ICE AGE SWITCHEROO ONE-SHOTS**

 **HELLO, IT'S ME, Kenneth0. THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT MAKING AN ICE AGE SWITCHEROO STORY. I REALLY LIKE ninjagogirl luvs iceage21's ICE AGE SWITCHEROO STORIES BASED ON THE ICE AGE MOVIES, SO I GAVE HER MORE IDEAS FOR HOLIDAY STORIES. I WANT HER TO KEEP THE ICE AGE SWITCHEROO SERIES ALIVE, SO I'M DOING IT FOR HER. BEFORE YOU GO AND ACCUSE ME OF STEALING HER OC's, LET ME TELL YOU ALL THAT I GOT PERMISSION FROM ninjagogirl luvs iceage21 TO USE HER CHARACTERS. SHE WAS VERY NICE ENOUGH TO LET ME BORROW THEM. SHE ALSO HELPED ME WITH MY STORY IDEAS, SO BE SURE TO THANK BOTH OF US. ALRIGHT, ON TO THE STORY.**

 **STAYING WITH THE SLOTHS**

 **(The Ice Age Switcheroo version of ninjagogirl luvs iceage21's New Life story Staying With The Sabers)**

 **THE SABERS AND MAMMOTHS ALL HAVE TROUBLE FINDING NEW HOMES AND THEY ALL ARGUE. WHEN BROOKE LETS THEM STAY AT HER'S AND SID'S PLACE, SHE TRIES TO GET THEM TO STOP FIGHTING AND GET ALONG. WILL THE SABERS AND MAMMOTHS STOP ARGUING AND BE FRIENDS AGAIN?**

 **Story written by and ninjagogirl luvs iceage21. We both did a lot of work on this, so don't forget to thank her as well. Enjoy the story!**

It all starts out one morning when Diego and Shira are looking for a place of their own now that their kids have moved out.

"I'm getting really tired of searching, Shira." Diego told his wife.

"Come on, Diego. We can't stop until we find the perfect place." Shira told him.

"What's the point? No matter where we go, Manny and Ellie seem to find every cave first before we do and we argue about who's well-fitted to live there. In the end, we all see that the cave isn't a suitable place to live in thanks to the meteor shower, so we all leave and go our seperate ways."

"Diego, look!" Shira said, pointing to a cave they can live in. When the two sabers go inside, they see that the cave has already been taken by Manny and Ellie, who are both touring the place. The two mammoths gasp when they see the sabers.

"Oh no! No! No! No! Not this again! Get out!" Manny said. Diego and Shira, keeping their claws digged to the ground, don't move. Manny walks up to them and pushes the two sabers out with his trunk with such force, it causes them to scratch up the floor. "Me and Ellie have already found this cave. So finders keepers, losers weepers." He said while grunting as he still pushes them out. As he's now finished pushing them outside, Diego starts to lose his cool.

"You might as well just move out. Us sabers need some space."

"If you haven't noticed, mammoths are tallers than sabers. We need higher ceilings and wide open spaces."

"Well, maybe if you lose some weight, you and that wife of yours might be able to fit somewhere."

"You can tell me to lose weight all you want, but you've crossed the line when you tell me wife to lose weight."

"She's fatter than you are." Shira said, becoming a part of the argument.

"You stay out of this." Manny said, pointing at Shira.

"Don't talk to my wife that way." Diego said.

"Why shouldn't he?" Ellie asked. "She's got the temper the size of a whale. She shouldn't be allowed to butt in."

"You shouldn't, either."

"Don't talk to Ellie that way."

"Well, you did it to my wife."

"The only way we're gonna get along is if you guys let Diego and I have the cave." said Shira.

"Not gonna happen, sister." said Ellie shaking her head.

"I suggest you guys leave." said Manny.

"Not until you leave first." Diego said.

The four mammals all continue arguing, as they all talk at the same time which turns into yelling. Brooke can hear the commotion from her's and Sid's place and rushes over to see her friends arguing and yelling at each other.

"Everyone, stop!" Brooke shouted. They all stop arguing and look at her.

"Now what are you fellas arguing about?" she asked.

"We want to live in a new cave." Manny said.

"But every time we try to find one." Ellie said.

"We want to live in the exact same cave they find." Diego said.

"They wanted it and that's when the argument begins." Shira said.

They start to argue again. Brooke hates to see her friends argue so she clears her throat at them. "Well, it seems that all of you are having trouble. Since you are all in need of a place to stay, how about you come and stay with me and my family?"

"That's not gonna work, Brooke." Ellie said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"We've been arguing and yelling at each other for the past three weeks. As of now, the mammoths and sabers are not getting along." Shira said.

"That's why you need to stay with me and Sid. I can help work out your differences while Sid goes cave hunting for you. That way even though both couples will have their own caves, you won't be fighting anymore because after working out your differences with me, you'll get along better again. What do you say?"

"Okay, Brooke. We'll do it. At least give her a chance to help us." Ellie told the others.

"Are Sid and the kids gonna be alright with us living in the same place with them?" Shira asked.

"Oh, Sid's not going to mind. I'll bet he'll be very happy about this." Brooke said.

 **NEXT SCENE**

"I am not happy about this at all, Brooke." Sid said.

"Come on, Sid. It's only temporary." Brooke said.

"Read my lips. No." Sid said as he goes to the living room and sits on the stone couch. Brooke comes to him on bended knees.

"Oh please, Sidney?" she begged her husband.

"We haven't even discussed about this issue yet."

"Okay, then let's discuss the issue now."

"Okay. I refuse to live under the same roof as Manny, Ellie, Diego and Shira, even if it's just for a few days. End of discussion."

"No, it's not. Sidney, how could say something like that? Manny, Ellie, Diego and Shira are our best friends. They're a part of our herd. Our family. And in a herd, we look out for each other."

"True, but I can't stand to be around all four of them after five minutes."

"Why?"

"They talk to each other too much and both couples argue to each other way more than that. They just bicker all day long. You can't say a word to them because they're always saying something to one another. The mammoths always going blah blah blah, while the sabers all go yap yap yap. It's very annoying. And I'll darned if I have to share our home with those ninnies. Face it, Brooke, they got to go."

"Not gonna happen. The only way to settle their differences is to try and get along with each other in the same room. And you need to go out and look for caves that they can live in."

Sid still didn't like the idea of having the half the herd living with them, but if he found them their own places, they'll leave faster. "Alright, they can stay. Hopefully, they'll behave themselves."

"Good, because they're on their way right now."

"Wait. As in now?"

"Yes."

They all hear the four mammals yelling at each other as they come inside the cave.

"Hello, dear friends." Brooke greeted them. "Make yourselves at home."

"We'll try." Diego said.

"It's really nice of you two to let us stay here." Shira said.

Manny sneaks up to Diego and trips his foot with his trunk.

"Ow!" He shouted. "You did that on purpose!"

"Did what?" Manny asked, playing dumb.

"Oh, don't act you don't know what you just did! I know you tripped my feet!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Meanwhile, Ellie thwacks Shira in the head with her trunk.

"Ow! Why did you do that?!"

"Because I felt like it, that's why."

The four mammals argue again.

"And this, Brooke, is why I don't why I don't want the sabers and mammoths living in the same cave with us." Sid said to her wife.

"Stop complaining, Sid. Now you need to go out there and find a cave for them." Brooke said.

"Alright, I'll go." Sid leaves, hoping to find caves quicker for the mammoths and sabers to live in.

"Okay, now that Sid's off to find you a cave, I can help you settle your differences and we can all get along and be friends again. What do you say?"

"Yeah." the four mammals said unenthusiastically. Then the two couples mumble quitely to themselves about how much they're hating each other right now.

"Excellent! Now everyone to the living room!" Brooke said.

 **NEXT SCENE**

Day 1: In the living room, Brooke gets the sabers and mammoths in a group to talk about their issues.

"Okay, now that we're all together in the living room, you can all talk about your issues. Manny, you start first."

"Alright." Manny said, "Every time me and Ellie find a cave that we can call home, the sabers just come in and barge into our lives!"

"You're nothing but a big fat liar!" Diego said, pointing his claw at Manny, "And none of that ever happened!"

The four mammals begin arguing again. So group therapy didn't work. But Brooke doesn't give up. She goes to a different room to think of another idea for the next day.

Day 2: Brooke gets the couples together to do yoga. She had everyone stretch in different positions. When there came a hand stand position, Diego kicks Manny in the leg.

"Ow!" Manny shouted. He returns with a smack from his trunk to Diego's leg. He roars in pain and glares at Manny.

"Hey!"

"Don't look at me! You're the one who started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"I for one agree with Diego! You were the one who started the leg kicking!" Shira said.

"No, Manny's right! Diego started it!" Ellie said.

The mammoths and sabers argue again. Yoga didn't work out either. Brooke goes to another room to think of another idea.

Day 3: Brooke gets everyone together again so they can meditate. She lets a deep breath and so do the others. Only five minutes of silence until….

"Ellie snores so loud at night." Shira mumbled under her breath.

Ellie opens her left eye, hearing what Shira just said. So she mumbles under her breath too. "Shira scratches the walls at night."

The mammals argue once again. Brooke sighs as she gets up and goes to a room to come up with another idea.

 **NEXT SCENE**

Day 4: Brooke gets the sabers and mammoths in the living room again to play a game.

"Okay, everyone. Today we're going to play a calm, relaxing game. This game is called Story Telling. Here are the rules. You all are going to tell a story, but you all have to tell the story together. For example, let's say Shira starts off the story. She'll then choose someone else to help think up the next part of the story. Each of you will tell two parts each. Are we all good with this game?" Everyone nods. "Okay, let's begin. Shira, why don't you start? You can tell any story you like, but it has to have a moral."

"You mean like telling a story that can try to make us get along?" Shira asked.

"Sure, let's go with that." Brooke said.

Shira shrugs. "Okay, let's go for it. Alright, once upon a time, there were these four groundhogs that kept arguing continuously. They didn't know which could live in what hole since they were groundhogs and they live underground. So they argued about it. Ellie, you're next."

"Oh, okay," Ellie said, "Well, the groundhogs continued arguing about who would live in what hole and they had a friend who was a molehog. He said that he could help them figure out who would live in what hole by holding a competition. Whoever came in first place got the better hole. Manny, continue on."

Manny couldn't figure out what would happen next. "Uh…. um…. I don't know. Skip me. Diego, figure something out."

"That's not how this game works. You need to think of something. You're not gonna get out of the game that easily." Diego said.

"I'll allow it." Brooke said.

"You can't be serious. You said that-"

"He can go after you. Now continue."

Diego sighs and continues with the story. "So the groundhogs got ready for the race and whoever won first place received the better hole. There were four different types of groundhogs. A pretty groundhog, a handsome groundhog, a naggy groundhog, and a stubborn groundhog."

"Who's the stubborn groundhog?" asked Manny.

"Who do you think, fatty? It's you!" said Shira.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that Diego called you naggy." Ellie said to Shira.

"Actually I called you naggy, Ellie." Diego said.

"Excuse me?"

"Nobody calls my wife naggy." Manny said.

"I'm pretty sure you call her naggy in your sleep. She thinks you're stubborn." Shira said to Manny.

"I know I'm stubborn. You don't have to rub it in my face, fish breath."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. What did you say about me?"

"I called you fish breath."

"I draw the line at name calling."

"You just called him fat." Ellie told Shira.

"That's because he is."

Then they all start arguing. Brooke doesn't give up, though. She goes into another room to think of a game for tomorrow.

Day 5: Brooke gets the mammals over to the living room again to play a new game. She thinks this new game will make them stop arguing, but just like the last game, the four mammals will do their own thing.

Brooke hands everyone a piece of chalk. "Okay, everyone. Today's game will be Pictionary. Here's how the game goes. Everyone will get a turn drawing something and everyone else has to figure out what that person is drawing. Simple rules. You can draw anything that comes to mind. Let's see. Diego, why don't you start off?"

"Sure, why not?" Diego takes the chalk and goes to the wall.

"And be fair with your drawing." Manny said.

"Shut up, Manny." Diego said as he now starts drawing something on the wall. Everyone starts guessing what it is.

"Oh, it's a tree." Ellie guessed.

"He only started with a straight line. It's a box." Shira said.

"It can't be a box. He's putting a line on the top and bottom. It's gotta be an elevator." guessed Manny.

"Wait a second. He's drawing a curvy line." Ellie said.

"It's a U-turn! It's a U-turn!" Shira guessed.

"Is he drawing a road?" asked Manny.

"He's drawing some mammoths!" guessed Ellie.

"Oh, Diego, what are you drawing?" asked Shira.

"Okay, Diego. Looks like you're finished." Brooke said, "Everyone take one more guess."

"I think the two mammoths are about to cross a U-turn." Ellie said.

"I think they're trying to cross the U-turn on that weird looking road there." Manny said.

"I think you're both right." Shira said.

"Are they right, Diego?" Brooke asked.

"Nope." He said.

"Then what is it?" Manny asked.

"Well, for one thing it's not a drawing. It's a message. It says I Hate Mammoths." Diego shows them what he wrote.

"Hey, that's cheating. You're supposed to draw something. Not make words into a drawing and create a message." Manny said.

"Are you kidding me?" Shira asked, "That's still technically a drawing. So what if he drew a message. Plus Brooke said we could draw anything on our minds."

"Well, I have a drawing for you." Manny goes up to the wall.

"Manny, wait. It's not your turn." Brooke said but Manny draws anyway.

He starts drawing a picture of him pushing Diego off a cliff. It also shows Diego falling into an ocean and getting eaten by a pool of sharks. "This is what I think should happen to you."

"If anyone's gonna get eaten by a shark, it's you, fatty." Shira said.

"Don't talk to my husband that way." Ellie said to her.

"Well who's gonna stop me?"

"I can throw you out the window and make you fall off a cliff into a pool of sharks, tiger lady." Manny said.

"Are you threatening my wife?" Diego asked.

"Well she made it come to that."

They all start arguing again. Placing herself in an empty room, Brooke began brainstorming more ideas.

Day 6: The sabers and mammoths are all standing outside in front of a frozen lake. They all had hockey sticks with them while Brooke walked outside with a hockey puck in her paws.

"Okay, so it looks like simple games didn't work. Perhaps some extreme games will release all the anger out of your minds. This game will be played with two teams. Mammoths vs. Sabers. Whoever scores three points first will win the game. First up is Manny vs. Diego. Shira and Ellie will be the goalies. Let the game begin!"

She throws the puck on the ice as Manny and Diego start the game.

"I don't understand why we're doing any of this," Manny said, "This won't stop us from fighting, you know."

"Don't look at me. This wasn't my idea. This is all Brooke who wants us to get along." Diego said.

"She's gonna have to start understanding that the world isn't full of cupcakes and rainbows."

"You're gonna have to understand that my wife and I are better than you and Ellie."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Manny asked.

Diego distracts him by taking the puck and scoring a goal before Ellie could hit it.

"I just scored." Diego smirked.

"That's not fair. You distracted me."

"Diego got it fair and square," said Brooke, "Next up is Ellie vs. Shira. Manny and Diego, you two are the goalies. Score for the sabers. One to zero."

Shira and Ellie start playing.

"Looks like you and that fat husband are gonna lose." Shira said.

"Not on my watch," Ellie said, "I'll have you know that I am an expert at hockey. Manny taught me everything he knows."

"How? By getting distracted every time someone makes a score? That's not experience."

"It is in my opinion. The two of us are more experienced at anything."

"That's not true."

With Shira distracted, Ellie scored a goal before Diego could hit it back towards them. She smirks at the female saber.

"I think it is true."

"I'll score next time. Be ready for me."

So they play a couple of more games until both teams are tied two by two. Whoever scores next wins the game. Brooke decides to let both teams play all at once and she would be the goalie.

"You guys getting tired?" Manny asked the sabers.

"Don't try distracting us, Manny." Diego said.

"Well, why not? You're not gonna win, anyway." Ellie said.

"It's actually you and your fat husband that's not gonna win." Shira said.

"If you call him fat one more time, I will rip your fangs out."

"Not before I rip out your tusks."

"I'm starting to get fed up with your big mouth, fish breath." Manny said.

"Stop calling her that!" Diego said.

"Then tell her to stop calling me fat!"

"Well, she's not lying!"

They all start fighting again.

"Guys, please stop!" Brooke begged. She ends up getting knocked in the head with a hockey puck. She hits the ground and lands in the freezing water. Sid passes by and sees what happened. He rushes over and rescues his wife, taking her back home and let the others continue arguing.

 **NEXT SCENE**

On Day 7, things are still not looking good between the sabers and the mammoths. Brooke still hasn't made any progress between the two couples. As Sid left to go cave hunting again, Cheril comes over for a visit.

"Hey Brooke." Cheril greeted.

"Oh, hey Cheril." Brooke greeted.

"How are you doing today?"

"Oh, not so good."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Oh nothing. It's just, Diego, Shira, Manny and Ellie have all been arguing over the past few days. I let them stay here and I tried and tried to help solve their differences, but nothing worked."

"Really?" Cheril asked, and then she looks to see the four mammals arguing in the living room. "So why are they fighting in the first place? I never seen them like this before. They used to be such great friends."

"It all started when they went to find some new caves to live in, but they all find the same cave they want to live in. And they've been arguing since then."

"Okay, so Diego, Shira, Manny and Ellie argued over who wants to live in a cave they find, so you let them stay here with you, Sid and the kids?"

"Yes. Sid is out cave hunting. I tried everything I could to get them to stop arguing. I tried group therapy, yoga, meditation, I invented some games for them to play and then ice hockey, but alas, they just won't stop fighting. I don't know what to do. I'm all out of ideas now." She sits down on the floor.

"I think I can you help you with your problem." Cheril said.

"Really? You're saying you can help me?" Brooke asked.

"Of course I'll help you. I got an idea. Go gather our friends outside to play some games that can help them get along and forget about their arguments."

"Oh goody," Brooke gets up off the floor, "What certain game did you have in mind?"

Outside, Brooke and Cheril get Manny and Diego to play ping-pong while Ellie and Shira watch. "Ping-pong is fun. Brooke, serve."

Brooke throws the ball at Manny who hits the ball at Diego, who hits it hard and causes Manny to miss.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

They both hit the ball faster as the others all watch.

"Well, they are playing together," Brooke said, "Do you think they're having fun?"

"Not sure." Cheril said.

"Diego is totally gonna roast that fat husband of yours." Shira told Ellie.

"No he isn't. It's Manny who's gonna win." Ellie said.

"You're wrong. Diego is going to win."

"No. Manny is."

"It's Diego!"

The two wives argue over which of their husband would win. Manny and Diego continue whacking the ball like crazy. Brooke and Cheril both look back and forth as if they're at a tennis match, which technically they are, and the two get dizzy and faint. The ball disappears.

"Who won?" the two wives asked.

"I don't know." Diego said catching his breath.

"Me neither. The ball must've disappeared or something." Manny said, who's also catching his breath. Brooke and Cheril both get up.

"Do you have any other ideas?" Brooke asked.

"How about miniature golf?" Cheril suggested.

The mammals are now at a miniature golf course. Shira hits the ball really hard and it heads towards Brooke and Cheril.

"I think they're having fun." Brooke said.

They both see the ball heading their way. The two scream and duck as the ball hits some course obstacles and knocks them down, including a lamppost. It also knocks over a windmill as the windmill starts flying out of control. Everyone runs away screaming in fear. The windmill knocks over a giant golf ball and it rolls to the hole.

"That counts. Hole in one." Shira said.

"No it doesn't." Manny said.

"Yes it does."

"I'm with Shira on this, she technically won." Diego said.

"That doesn't count at all." Ellie said.

"Does too!" The two sabers said to the mammoths.

"Does not!" The two mammoths said.

Brooke and Cheril both sigh and then they hear someone clearing throat behind them. They turn around to see a male sloth, who is the owner of mini-golf course.

"Excuse me, ladies. I'm going to have to ask you and your friends to leave." The owner said.

So the mammals all leave as the two couples are still arguing.

"Any more ideas, Cheril?" Brooke asked.

"I know!" Cheril said. Back at the sloth cave, the mammals are all sitting down playing cards. "What's more fun than cards?"

"Does anyone have any 6's?" Shira asked.

"No. Go fish!" Manny said.

"Go fish yourself!" Shira shouted and angrily throws the cards all over the place.

Brooke looks at Cheril. "So, do you have anymore ideas?"

"I hate to say it but no. I'm pretty much stumped now. I can't think of anything to get these guys to stop fighting, so I give up."

"It's okay. I give up too."

"I have to go now. Bye Brooke. I hope you somehow find a way for the mammoths and sabers to get along again." Cheril leaves the sloths' cave.

"Bye Cheril." Brooke said. She sighs again as the four mammals argue again. She just doesn't know what to do with her mammal friends right now.

On night 7, Brooke is sitting in bed looking at a cave drawing story. It's about a female sloth who travels upon a mountain to find her lost love. She sighs as Sid comes home covered in dirt and scratches. He was becoming angry at that point.

"I've literally found nothing." He said.

"Still no luck?" Brooke asked.

"No matter where I go, no matter what cave I find, they all look like they've been attacked by fire and infested with rodents. I even had a baby rat that thought I was its' mother." Sid pauses to hear the mammoths and sabers yelling at each other. "Brooke, I can't take this anymore. I can't find anything suitable for those knuckleheads to live in. And they can't live here."

"So what are you saying? We should just kick them out?"

"It's better than having to listen to them fight."

"Well, if you want them to leave, then go tell them that."

"Oh, this wasn't my idea. You let them stay here, so you can throw them out."

"Sid, just give me one more day."

"I've given you the last six days and you still haven't made any progress."

"Just give me this chance. I have a plan. You're not gonna like it, but it's a plan nonetheless."

"Okay, what is it?" Sid sighed.

Brooke begins whispering the plan to Sid. He didn't like it, but he would do anything to have his home back so he went along with it. They went to bed, preparing for tomorrow.

 **NEXT SCENE**

The next morning, Sid and Brooke wake up to see the mammoths and sabers eating breakfast. Nobody was speaking a word. They were all trying to ignore each other at that point. Sid sat down at the table with the kids while Brooke got breakfast ready for her family.

"Good morning. How are you all doing?" Sid asked the four mammals, but none of them said a word.

Diego was trying to reach for the last apple, but Manny snatched it before the male saber could even get his hands on it.

"You took that last apple on purpose!" He said to the mammoth.

"Why do you wanna eat one anyway?" Manny asked the saber, "Sabers don't even like apples so there's no reason to to have a fuss about it."

Diego growls angrilly as Shira puts her paw on his shoulder.

"Just let it go, Diego." She told him.

"Shira, there's no use calming him down since sabers are so stubborn." Ellie said.

"You're the stubborn one!" Shira said back to Ellie.

Once again, another argument comes up. The arguing turns into yelling, but they started yelling so loud that Stephen and Rose started crying. They were tired of all the fighting. Sid took them away from the table to calm them down. He nodded at Brooke before she nodded back to Sid.

"Stop!" Brooke shouted, everyone stares at her. "I have tried and tried to make you four get along, but it seems as though you don't want my help."

"Brooke, that's not true. We know you're trying to help us." Ellie said.

"Then what's the point of continuing the fighting?"

"Because the mammoths won't give us what we want." Diego said.

"We found it first!" Manny said.

"Hey! This has gone on long enough! I'm through trying to help you all settle your differences! Until you all start getting along, you can live here without me and my family!"

"Brooke, don't do this." Shira said.

"Too late. My mind is made up. Get the bags, Sid."

"Bags?" Manny asked.

"Come on, Brooke. Don't make us chase you out of your own house." said Ellie.

"It's your fault." Shira said, pointing at Ellie.

"How is it my fault?"

"Now you see why I've given up. Until you four can settle your differences, you can have the cave to yourselves!" The sloths leave the cave, smiling to themselves. Everything was going as planned.

"We can all agree that this is the sabers' fault." said Manny.

"Our fault?" Diego asked.

"You're the ones that started up all the fights in the first place. Seeing who should have the cave. Seeing who was better. I have the right mind to throw you both off a cliff."

"You can throw me off a cliff if you want, but my wife remains standing."

"I'd rather get eaten by sharks than live without you, babe." Shira told her husband.

"Okay, we'll feed you to the sharks and throw Diego off a cliff." said Ellie.

"Since when did you start becoming violent?" Shira asked.

"Since we started this herd. I've been doing my best to help protect everybody."

"Well so have I."

"Well, Ellie's been doing a much better job than you have." Manny said.

"My wife is better than your wife and you know it, Manny." Diego said.

"Well, Manny's better than you." Ellie said.

"Oh, Diego is way better than fatty here." Shira said.

"You see? This is the reason why we're fighting. We all think that we're better than others and the others think their better." Manny said.

"This is starting to get old." said Diego.

"Well you started it." said Ellie.

"Well then you guys finish it." Shira told them.

"We certainly will." Manny grabs some rock and chalk and draws a line to seperate them. "This is our side. You stay on your side."

Later that day, Diego and Shira end up getting hungry, so they started making their way to the kitchen to get something to eat. They had forgotten about the line and looked around to make sure Manny and Ellie weren't around to catch them crossing into their side of the cave. Unfortunately, they were caught.

"Where do you think you guys are going?" Manny asked.

"We got hungry, so we thought we cross the line to get something to eat." Diego said.

"Sorry, but this is our side of the cave. You want food, go hunt for it outside." Ellie said.

"And leave you guys here so you can eat all the food and luxurious items? Not gonna happen. Now move your big fat butts out of the way." Shira said.

"This is our side of the cave." Manny said.

"So you're just gonna let us starve to death?" Diego asked.

"I would care less if you just went ahead and dropped dead."

"That's it!" Diego has had enough as he roars and pounces on Manny and starts attacking him. Manny swings his trunk around everywhere while Diego kept trying to claw him. Manny's trunk soon hits Shira, who scratches what she thought was Manny's face. It turned out to be Ellie's. The female mammoth slapped Shira in the face, but the female saber snarls and climbs up and starts pulling Ellie's hair while meowing like an angry cat. This dispute between the four of them continued for a few minutes until Ellie swung Shira off her.

"Everyone stop! This fight is pointless! We need to call it off!" she said to the others.

They saw that while they were fighting, they made a huge mess of the cave. Pictures were hanging off the wall, vases were shattered all over the floor, cloth covering cushions were torn and scattered everywhere. The four started cleaning up the mess they had caused. The three tried to speak, but Ellie stops them before any of them could say a word.

"There's no point in arguing so we should just concentrate on cleaning up the place." The four mammals continue to clean up the cave. They continue hating each other for a while.

 **NEXT SCENE**

A few hours have past after the fight. After Shira and Ellie finish cleaning up the place, they find Diego and Manny watching a movie on the show hole. Diego is lying on the floor while Manny is sitting on the couch. The girls join them, Shira lying next to her husband and Ellie sitting next to hers. They're silent throughout the whole movie. After it ends, they all start discussing about the movie show. It's about a kung fu rattlesnake who is getting back at the government for trying to sabotage the island. Manny and Diego begin discussing about what a government was while Shira and Ellie discuss about how handsome that rattlesnake actor was.

Later that evening, Ellie and Shira had made dinner. They made a salad with a side of fruit salad, fish scales for the sabers, and mango juice as their beverage. They get to talking about some of the gossip and rumors going on in Switchback Cove.

"I kept hearing my friend Thomas talking about how this sloth guy named Nathan is talking about buying another bank on the island." Manny said.

"Another one? The guy's rich enough as it is." Diego said.

"He's also greedy. He'll do anything in order to make some money."

"Well, I heard from my friend Betty that his girlfriend that he's been dating the past year dumped him." Ellie said.

"Why shouldn't she? He spends more time with his money than he does with the girls he dates. How many girls has he dated, though?" Shira asked.

"Counting that one girl that just dumped him, I say about fourteen."

"Fourteen? That guy keeps a dollar longer than he keeps a woman." said Diego.

"You got that right." said Manny.

After dinner, they wash up and sleep soundly throughout the night. The next morning, they wake up and have some breakfast, which was jam, eggs for the sabers and fruit.

"As I speak for myself and all of you here, me and Ellie would like to apologize. We were so stubborn about cave hunting." Manny said.

"We should be the ones to apologize. It was mine and Shira's fault for causing the arguments to happen in the first place." Diego said.

They all saw that they caused a ruckus, and what's worse, they chased Brooke and her family out of their own house.

"We need to find Brooke and Sid and apologize to them." Ellie suggested, so they all make their way out to find the sloths.

 **NEXT SCENE**

The two couples go out to look for the sloths until they come across a big cave, bigger than any other cave they ever seen.

"Wow. This cave is double the size than most of the ones we've seen." Shira said.

The four mammals look through the window and see Sid and Brooke, holding Stephen and Rose on their laps, sitting on the couch looking at the show hole.

"Come on. Let's go." Ellie told as she and the others go to the door. She knocks on the door and the two sloths after setting the kids down on the floor goes to door. Brooke opens it to see the four mammals standing there.

"Uh, hi." Manny greeted.

"How's it going?" Diego asked the two sloths.

"Oh, nothing really. We're doing just fine. Thank you for asking." Brooke said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sid asked.

"We've been looking for you guys." Shira said.

"We've came here to apologize." Ellie said. "We're really sorry for fighting too much. We not only caused a ruckus for ourselves, but for you and your family. We should've been more respectful and followed your advice on trying not to get each other killed."

"Yeah, we feel just terrible for driving you out of your own house." Shira said.

"I'm feeling like a real heel right now." Diego said.

"We're really sorry, Brooke, Sid. Will you forgive us?" Manny asked.

"Sure." Sid nodded.

"Apology accepted, dear friends." Brooke said.

The sloth couple has forgiven the four couples and they both see that the four mammals are looking around the big cave in an interested way.

"This place is huge," Manny said, "There's so much room in here. Wide open spaces and plenty of rooms."

"I feel like I'm in a mansion," Ellie said, "I can already tell which room is which. I think the kitchen and dining room should be the left rooms."

"That room over there on the far right could be the bathroom," Shira said, "It's closer to those three rooms over there."

"The doorway to the room on the left is smaller than the room on the right," Diego said, "I think the right room would be too big for Shira and I."

"We call the left room." said Shira.

"We call the right." said Manny.

"Guys, we can't just take the place. We took Brooke and Sid's home away from them." Ellie told the others.

"No you didn't. It was all a test." Brooke said.

"A test?" Shira asked.

"Yes. I thought that if you four were left alone in the same place for a while, you would finally get along. And you did. It did work, right?"

"It sure did, Brooke." Manny said.

"You are a miracle worker." Ellie told Brooke.

"We've said it before and we'll say it again. We're lucky to have you in the herd." Shira said, patting Brooke's head.

Brooke smiled, happy to know her friends finally made up with each other. "Every time feels like the first time."

"Can we still have this place, though?" Diego asked.

Brooke chuckled. "Yes, you can still have the place."

The sloths moved out and the mammoths and sabers moved in. Now that they were no longer arguing, they can live under the same roof.

 **NEXT SCENE**

The next evening, the sabers and mammoths were having dinner inside their new cave. A lot of commotion is going on between them. They had invited Sid, Brooke, Stephen and Rose to have dinner with them as well as Snow Belle, Laurence, Junior, Stripes, Peaches and Julian. Louis and Bethany along with their baby son, John joined them. Along with the two humans Cheril and Roshan. Crash and Eddie came too, as the two hang upside down eating grapes. Granny Gladys, Earnest, Teddy and Terrie come over too to enjoy dinner. Buck swings a vine through the window and joins the herd. Shira's brother Ricardo arrives late and was the last one to arrive at the table. Needless to say, the entire family joined in. The four mammals all tell the others how they discovered the cave and how they've been arguing over the past few days and everyone else is pretty shocked to hear that they nearly killed each other, especially their children.

"Gee, Mom and Dad. I can't believe you two were in a fight with Uncle Manny and Aunt Ellie." Junior said.

"Yeah, you literally tried to maim each other. I for one am truly shocked." Stripes said.

"Yeah. I mean, gosh, I can't believe you guys were all arguing up to the point you snap and attack each other." Laurence said. "Haven't you all heard of hospitality?"

"Laurence, can we drop the subject now?" Diego asked. "You've been talking about the same thing since dinner started.

"Well, I was hoping you'd learn some respect."

"I think we have, Laurence." Shira said.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you and your husband patched things up with the mammoths." Ricardo said to his sister.

"Uncle Ricardo's right." Snow Belle said, "Not only you guys are friends again, but you can all now live under the same roof."

"We sure can, sweetie." Shira said, "We will never argue with each other again."

"I hope so." Peaches said, "I don't know what would become of us if you kept fighting."

"This goes out to Manny, Ellie, Shira and Diego." Julian said raising his cup in the air. "May we all wish you the best of luck right here in your new home."

"Yeah!" Everyone said while holding their cups in the air.

They all eat dinner and celebrate. Like they always say: There's no place like home. All's well that ends well.

 **The End**

 **Voice cast:**

 **Queen Latifah as Ellie**

 **Jessie J as Brooke**

 **Jennifer Lopez as Shira**

 **Ray Romano as Manny**

 **John Leguizamo as Sid**

 **Denis Leary as Diego**

 **Victoria Justice as Cheril**

 **Kirby Morrow as Junior**

 **Michael Adamthwaite as Stripes**

 **Drake Bell as Laurence**

 **Selena Gomez as Snow Belle**

 **Keke Palmer as Peaches**

 **Adam DeVine as Julian**

 **Antonio Banderas as Ricardo**

 **WELL, THAT'S MY STORY. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. ALL CREDIT GOES TO ninjagogirl luvs iceage21. SO GIVE HER CREDIT FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS.**

 **I do not own Ice Age nor the OC's. Ice Age is owned by Blue Sky Studios and the OC's are owned by ninjagogirl luvs iceage21.**

 **Review below.**


	2. The Cat's In The Cradle

**ICE AGE SWITCHEROO ONE-SHOTS**

 **THE CAT'S IN THE CRADLE**

 **LAURENCE BREAKS HIS LEG AFTER FALLING OFF A TREE HE CLIMBS ON AFTER A LITTLE DARE FROM JUNIOR AND STRIPES, SO HE HAS TO STAY IN BED UNDER SNOW BELLE'S CARE.**

 **Story written by me and ninjagogirl luvs iceage21. Enjoy!**

It all begins on a sunny day at Switchback Cove, Laurence, Junior, Stripes, Julian and Louis (who is sitting on top of Julian) all walk through the island having a little discussion.

"Okay so here's what I overheard Ethan talking to Gordo about the other," Julian told the others, "Ethan dared Gordo to jump off the waterfall over at Switchback Cove Falls and of course Gordo wasn't gonna back down on a dare, so he did it. Unfortunately, it didn't turn out the way he thought it would."

"How badly was he injured?" Louis asked.

"Well he sprained his trunk, broke his back left leg and gave himself a black eye."

"It's a miracle he survived." Laurence said.

"Hey, Stripes. Remember the time when we were cubs and I dared you to jump off that tall rock?" Junior asked his brother.

"How could I forget?" Stripes asked, "I ended up getting cuts on my paw. Look at it. I still have the scars." He shows his scar on his paw to Junior.

"Stop being such a baby about it."

"You still never apologized for it."

"I'll still never forget the time when we dared Junior to do the Vine Swing over at the Switchback Cove Community Pool." Julian said.

"I remember that," Stripes said, "I kept making chicken noises until he finally gave in."

"I also remember almost killing myself when I did it," Junior said, "There was a huge bruise on my stomach that took almost two weeks to heal up."

"At least you lived in the moment." Julian said.

That's when the young male mammals come across a very big tree. Bigger than any other tree they've ever seen.

"Wow, that's a very tall tree." Julian said in awe at the sight of the tree.

"Yeah, I'll say," Louis said, "I've never ever seen a tree like this before."

Junior whispers something to Stripes, then the two smirk at Laurence.

"Go climb up that tree, Laurence." Junior said.

"What?" Laurence asked.

"Climb up the tree, Laurence," Stripes said, "We dare you."

Laurence starts to hesitate. He is pretty nervous about this, but he didn't want to be called a chicken in front of the others. It would be "scaredy cat" all over again so he accepts the dare.

"Okay, I'm gonna do it." Laurence agreed as he walks up to the tree.

"Whoa, Laurence," Julian said to him, "I don't think you should climb up there. That's not a very good idea."

"I agree, Laurence," said Louis, "You could get seriously hurt."

"Don't worry, guys, I won't get hurt. I'll be fine." Laurence begins to climb the tree. His claws digged down a little bit for the saber but he kept going. The others watch as he continues climbing the giant tree as he grabs onto a tree branch on the right side of the tree. He looks down to the others.

"Hey guys! I did it! I climbed the tree!" He shouted. "It's not so bad up here. I can see the whole view from up here. It's amazing." Then trouble happens as the tree branch starts to crack. Laurence starts to panic. "Uh-oh! The branch is starting to crack! Guys, help me!"

The others watch and worry at the bottom.

"Don't worry, Laurence, I'll catch you!" Julian said as he holds out his trunk and tries to catch Laurence but he slips on some ice.

The branch finally breaks as Laurence falls down screaming in fear. He hits the ground and everyone surrounds him.

"Are you okay?" Louis asked.

"I think so." Laurence said as he tries to get up but cries out in pain when he sees that he's injured his back left leg. "I'm not okay." He lies back down on the ground.

"Oh boy. This is not good," Stripes said, "What have we done?"

Julian places Laurence on his back. "We need to find help, fast." He told the others as they run off to find Snow Belle.

 **NEXT SCENE**

While the guys are heading back to the village to find help, Peaches and Snow Belle are at Snow Belle's place. They were gossiping about things going on in Switchback Cove.

"Did you hear that Katie and Ethan got back together?" Snow Belle asked Peaches.

"You say what now?" The female mammoth asked.

"Katie and Ethan got back together."

"There has to be a mistake here. Katie broke up with Ethan after she found out that Ethan was dating a dozen girls behind her back. She wasn't gonna take a risk and her let Ethan be a cheater like that."

"Well, I heard they were able to settle their differences. They talked about it and decided to give it another chance and start over. I think Ethan's trying to change."

"That guy? Please. There's no changing him."

"Anybody can change. You just have to give them a chance."

"Katie gave Ethan a chance and he blew it. Why is she giving him another chance? I wouldn't give him another chance if he had done that to me. Why shouldn't she?"

"Well some people believe in second chances."

"I wouldn't give someone like Ethan another chance. I'm just glad I'm married to Julian. He's way better than Ethan."

The girls' conversation ended as the guys show up at Laurence and Snow Belle's place. Peaches sees Julian carrying Laurence on his back, who is out cold.

"Laurence? Is he okay?" Peaches asked.

"What happened to Laurence?!" Snow Belle asked as she rushes over to the boys.

"It was our fault!" Junior and Stripes admitted.

"Me and Stripes dared Laurence to climb a tall tree and he ended up falling off and breaking his leg." Junior told his sister.

"Why is he unconscious then?!" Snow Belle asked as rage starts to build up inside her.

"The pain was too hard to take so he passed out." Stripes told her.

Snow Belle growls at her brothers and rushes to them while roaring as she tries to literally maul them. Peaches grabs Snow Belle's tail with her trunk and drags her away from her brothers while she is snarling and roaring at them.

"Calm down, Snow Belle," Peaches told her saber friend, "You need to concentrate on Laurence and make sure he's alright."

Snow Belle takes a deep breath and agrees with the female mammoth. "Okay. I should focus on taking care of Laurence. I'll deal with my brothers later."

So they take Laurence inside and place him to his bed. When he came to a few hours later, he finds himself at home with leaf bandages covering his injured leg. He sees Dr. Sheldon, a tortoise, examining his left leg. He's glad to see that Laurence woke up and decides to give him the news.

"Ah, Laurence," Dr. Sheldon said, "Glad you're awake. Okay, let's go ahead and cut down to the chase. It seems as though you've broken your leg. The good news is it'll heal. The bad news is it'll take six weeks. I'm afraid you'll have to be under bed rest and then you'll be placed under some physical therapy."

Laurence is shaking his head to wake himself up. "What did you say?"

"Let me make it short and sweet," the tortoise doctor said, "You're under bed rest for one week. After one week, you'll be under physical therapy until your leg heals, which will take six weeks. Did you get all that?"

"Yes, but I can't stay in bed. I have a lot of things to do this week. I don't have time to lay around."

"Well, I'm sorry but it's your fault for falling out of a tree. Why did you climb up it in the first place?"

"Those details are anonymous, doctor." Snow Belle said, glaring at her brothers.

"Well, I best be going. I've got other patients to see. I'm a busy tortoise, you know. I'll be back in a couple of days to check up on you. Have a nice day." Then the doctor leaves.

When the doctor leaves, Laurence can't stand the thought of being confined in bed for a week. He sighs, immediately becoming bored out of his mind.

"Don't worry, Laurence, everything will be fine," Snow Belle said, "I'll make sure you have something to entertain you while you're stuck under bed rest."

She brought in the show hole from the living room to their bedroom to keep him occupied, just to make sure he wasn't bored out of his mind.

"Oh honey, I'm so happy you're doing all this just to make me happy," Laurence said, smiling at his wife but his smile fades away, "But I still feel down."

Snow Belle felt bad to see that her husband was unhappy. She glared at her brothers, Julian and Louis.

"Excuse me for just a moment while I go talk to the boys." She told her husband as she left the room. Closing the doors, she slapped her brothers in the faces.

"OW!" Junior shouted, "What was that for?"

"My husband has the case of the blues and you four are to blame." Snow Belle told the boys.

"Why didn't you slap me and Louis?" Julian asked.

"You both have wives. They can handle slapping you two."

"Snow Belle, we're sorry," Stripes said, "It was a stupid dare and we shouldn't have done it."

"You're darn right, you shouldn't have."

"We can make it up to you, though," Junior said, "We'll do anything."

"Anything?" Snow Belle asked.

"Just say the word and we'll do it."

"Okay. Well, I want you two to go and catch some tuna from the stream, hunt a nice, fat juicy gazelle for Laurence and I, gather some fruit and come back here to prepare a feast for me and my husband."

"We can't cake, but we can hunt." Stripes said.

"You said you would do anything."

"That was Junior who promised you that."

"Just go," Snow Belle sighed, "And you are cooking."

Stripes glares at his brother as the two leave. "I can't believe you promised her we would do anything."

"I can't believe you joined in." said Junior.

"Is there something we can do for you too?" Julian asked.

"No, you two need to leave." Snow Belle told them as Julian and Louis left. As they leave, Snow Belle goes back to her's and Laurence's room.

 **NEXT SCENE**

The next day, Diego, Shira, Ricardo and the possum brothers come over to Laurence and Snow Belle's place. They had heard about Laurence's predicament and decided to see how he was doing. When they get there, the adult sabers and possum twins see Junior and Stripes cleaning the living room.

"I'm happy to see you two are helping your sister with the housework while she's busy taking care of Laurence," Shira said, smiling at her sons, "Also, you're grounded for a week for daring Laurence to climb the tree."

The saber brothers groan in frustration.

"This is your fault for the situation we're in!" Stripes told, striking his claw at Junior.

"It's your fault for letting me say the dare!" Junior told his brother, striking his claw back at Stripes.

They start fighting, but Diego comes inside the living room and breaks the two apart.

"What the heck is going on in here?" Diego asked his sons.

"He started it," Stripes said, pointing his claw at Junior, "It was his idea to do the dare."

"You went along with it," Junior said, "Why didn't you try to stop me?"

"It's not my responsibility to get you out of your idiotic situations. If you had a brain, you might be able to think before you act."

"I do have a brain!"

"Then start using it!"

"Enough! Both of you!" Diego shouted, "If you can't get along, go and clean up seperate rooms!"

"That's fine by me!" said Junior.

"I love the seperate arrangement." said Stripes.

The two brothers seperate from each other. Shira and Ricardo walk out of Laurence and Snow Belle's room along with Snow Belle following them.

"All Laurence does is complain," Ricardo said, "Has he been giving you any moment of peace?" He asked his niece.

"He's been a bit complainy about the whole situation, but hopefully it'll pass and Laurence will understand that complaining won't make him better any quicker." Snow Belle said.

"I hope so as well." Shira said as together she along with Diego and Ricardo start to make their way out. Not before finding out that Crash and Eddie were creating some pranks in the bathroom. "Crash, Eddie, remove whatever pranks you've placed inside there."

"Aw, you're no fun." Crash told his sister-in-law while Eddie is blowing a raspberry at her.

The possums do what their told and start heading out.

 **NEXT SCENE**

It marks three days later after the visit. Laurence is tired of having to stay in bed. Snow Belle grows tired of hearing her husband complain.

"Snow Belle, can I get out of bed now?" Laurence asked his wife.

"No." Snow Belle said.

"Come on. I wanna see the outside world again. Do you mind if I could just step outside for a few minutes for some fresh air?"

"The doctor put you under bed rest for a week. That means you can't leave the bed."

"Come on, babe."

"No means no, Laurence. Don't ask me again."

That's how their conversations have been. Nothing but complaining.

Snow Belle needed to head out that morning to go and get some groceries. They were starting to run low on food in the pantry. She goes to her brothers.

"I'm going to the store to pick up a few items. I need you two to watch over Laurence while I'm gone and make sure he doesn't get out of bed for any reason unless he needs to go to the bathroom." She then gives them an angry glare. "If you two let Laurence out of your sight, I'll make sure neither of you two are alive by the time I get back. Got it?"

The two nodded in fright. They were deeply afraid of their sister. Once Snow Belle left, Junior and Stripes were guarding the bedroom door. They kept peeking in every now and then to make sure Laurence hadn't moved a muscle. So far they've only noticed him sleeping. Neither of them have spoken to each other since they had that fight three days ago. Tired of the silence and the fighting, Junior decided to talk to Stripes.

"Hey, bro," Junior said, "I know that we've done some stupid things before in the past, but I will admit that what happened a few days ago was the stupidest thing that ever happened."

"And you knew all along that it shouldn't have happened." Stripes said.

"Yeah, it shouldn't have happened. And I'm the one that makes you join in with me on everything we do. I'm sorry for that. I know you hate it and from now on, I'm not gonna make you do anything you don't wanna do. It's your decision if you wanna join or not. You do that with me all the time. I think I should do that with you."

Stripes smiled. "Thanks. I know you're still gonna do stupid stuff, though. Also, I can't resist not joining in."

"So are we cool now?" Junior asked his brother.

"Yeah, we're cool." Stripes said. He peeks inside the bedroom to check on Laurence. "You don't think he's gonna sneak out, do you?"

"Why would he? There's nowhere for him to escape out at. He'll be fine. Besides, this is the perfect time for us to take a nap. Snow Belle can't tell us what to do."

"You're right. After all, what's the worst that can happen?"

Soon the both of them fall asleep beside both sides of the door. That's their biggest mistake, though. Laurence opened his eyes to check and see that the coast was clear. He took a wooden roller skate and placed it on his injured leg. He got up and after taking one more look around to make sure his brother-in-laws weren't awake, he snuck out by using a secret door next to his side of the bed in the room and started making his way away from the cave.

 **NEXT SCENE**

After Laurence has just escaped from his room, he is happy and relieved to finally be out of bed and to just move around. After walking for a few minutes, he starts running just a little bit. Not as fast as he would normally run, but at a slow pace. Not watching where he was going, he ended up slipping into some mud. It covered his entire face, leaving him blind and causing him to roll down a steep hill. He finally wiped some of the mud off his eyes to see that he was heading towards a cliff. Screaming and having no control to stop, he fell off and landed on a small cliff edge. Not being able to stand up due to his leg, he started screaming for help. Unfortunately, he was too far away for anyone to hear him. He lied there useless until help could arrive.

Meanwhile, Snow Belle has arrived home with some groceries.

"Boys, I'm home." she said as she set the groceries on the dining room table. She walks upstairs to see her brothers napping on the job. She shouts at them, "BOYS, WAKE UP!" Junior and Stripes jumped and were scared to see their sister. Snow Belle gives them a glare. "You two looked pretty comfy. I bet my husband is still inside the room sleeping."

"Of course he is", Stripes said as he nonchalantly opens the door, "Hasn't moved a muscle."

"Yup, he's sleeping like a rock."

Anger was written all over Snow Belle's face, but she remained calm. "Oh, of course he is. Tell me this, though. Did he walk away to go to the bathroom on his own or did you guys help him up and are standing out here to give him some privacy?"

"What are you talking about?", Junior asked, "He's been asleep the whole time.", he looks inside the room and eyes shoot open to see that Laurence wasn't there, "Uh, he's probably in the bathroom."

"No, he's not," Stripes said. He looks inside the room as well and as he sees that Laurence is gone, the color drains from his face, "Well, this looks bad."

"It's okay, you two. Just tell me the truth." Snow Belle said, still remaining calm.

"You're not gonna get mad, are you?" Junior asked.

"I'm not gonna mad," she said.

"Okay, here's the truth", Stripes told, "We accidentally fell asleep on the job and he must've snuck out."

Snow Belle takes a deep breath, still remaining calm. "Uh, huh. Okay, that's all I wanted was the truth. Thank you for telling me. Now…" Her face turns into anger and she slaps both her brothers. "YOU'RE BOTH DEAD!" She slaps them again.

"Okay, we know you're mad." Junior said.

"I'm more than mad, I'm furious!"

"Well, it's not as bad as you think." Stripes said, trying to assure their sister.

"You don't think any of this is bad. You two are the worst brothers I've ever had! You promised me that nothing would happen. I told you to watch my husband and you managed to screw that up too. I know exactly what you both are thinking. 'Oh, why don't we take a nap? After all, nothing will happen. Laurence can't go anywhere. Snow Belle can't tell us what to do.' I thought I could trust you to make sure nothing happened to Laurence, but it seems you both were too stupid to do that."

"What exactly are you doing?" Junior asked, "You're keeping him in bed and not giving him a chance to do anything."

"Because the doctor told him to stay in bed. I'm just helping Laurence follow the doctor's orders."

"No, you're just doing everything you can to make sure Laurence doesn't get the chance to have any time for himself," Stripes said, "You're treating him like a baby and I'm pretty sure he doesn't like it one bit. And neither does he."

"I'm pretty sure he decided to climb the tree so he can prove himself to be something. You never gave him that chance. You're more of a mom to him than you are a wife and you know what his mom is like."

"The problem is not us. It's you. We're not the horrible brothers. We're not horrible at all. It's you who's horrible. No, you're actually terrible. You are a terrible wife and a terrible sister."

Snow Belle's eyes tear up and she starts to cry. "I can't believe you guys. I've done everything I could to be nice to you and love you both and this is the thanks I get. If that's what you both think, then I won't bother you anymore."

"Come on, sis-" Junior said, trying to talk to their sister, but get cut off by her.

"Just go away!" And with that, Snow Belle rushes inside the bedroom crying.

After that argument, Junior and Stripes start to feel bad for hurting their sister's feelings.

"We pretty much screwed up, didn't we?" Junior asked his brother.

"Yeah, but somebody had to tell her," Stripes said, "She normally does take the fun out of everything."

"No, she doesn't. She's only being overprotective because she worries. And she only worries because she loves Laurence."

Stripes finally realizes this, "Okay, we really screwed up."

"We have to make it up to her."

"How? She doesn't wanna talk to us. There's no way she'll let us apologize for what we said."

"I'm not talking about that. What if we make it up to her by going out and finding Laurence?"

"Wouldn't it be better if we just left him alone?"

"Don't worry. I have a plan."

"Is it one of those plans that will fail automatically?"

"No, at least I hope it won't. Stripes, for once in your life, will you just trust me on this?"

Stripes gives it some thought and sighs, "Okay, I'm with you, bro."

"Good. Now let's gather the others."

 **NEXT SCENE**

The saber brothers left to gather Julian, Louis, and Roshan and start their search for Laurence. Junior and Stripes get them all together.

"Okay, you're probably wondering why we're all here," Junior told the others, "Well, I'll tell ya. We're going out to look for Laurence."

"But why?" Louis asked, "Shouldn't he be home?"

"No, that's the problem," Stripes said, "He somehow snuck out while we were taking a nap when we supposed to be watching him."

"And now we must find him," Junior said.

Something came up in Louis' mind after the saber brothers finished explaining what happened. "There is a secret door that's next to Laurence's side of the bed." The molehog told.

"Why was there a door there?" Junior asked the molehog.

"Laurence made it to get inside the house in case he ended up coming home in the middle of the night and didn't want Snow Belle to know where he's been."

Stripes starts to panic. "Oh man. This is bad. This is very, very bad," he said as he continues to ramble on and on, "Laurence could be anywhere. He could be in trouble or worse. He could already be dead."

Roshan knocked the panicking saber in the head with his spear, "Pull yourself together, man."

"Thanks, I needed that."

"We will find Laurence, even if took us decades," Junior said. That was when Junior remembered that he inherited his mother's tracking skills. He started sniffing around until he catches a wiff of Laurence's scent. "Guys, follow me." The five mammals, including Roshan since humans are mammals, followed Junior to where Laurence might be. Once they get to the cliff though, Laurence's scent just stops. They pretty much almost give up hope.

"I don't get it. His scent just stops right here. Where could he have gone at from this point on."

"Well, it's official. We lost him." Stripes said.

"Just because his tracks stop there, doesn't mean we've lost him forever." Roshan said.

"Yes, it does."

"Don't give up hope," Louis said, "He's gotta be around here somewhere."

"Who knows what he's gotten himself into," Julian said, "He's probably lost, hungry, and cold. He can't hunt because he's injured. He doesn't know where he's at. Stripes is right. He's dead."

"And Snow Belle is literally gonna kill us," Stripes said.

"Why, oh why did I make Laurence climb that tree?", Junior asked as he's practically beating himself up over this ordeal, "None of this would be happening if I hadn't of made do something stupid. I'd do anything to make it up to him. Just me. I'm leaving you guys out of it."

Then a voice calls out, "It's not your fault, Junior!"

"Stripes, stop trying to make me feel better."

"That wasn't me," Stripes said.

Junior's eyes widen, "Then who said it?"

A voice calls out, "Look down here!"

They all looked down to see Laurence, who is sitting on a ledge down the cliff, alive and safe. They all shout out, "Laurence!" in relief.

"How did you get down there?" Louis asked.

"After I snuck away from home, I got a little too fast and ended up rolling down a steep hill and falling over the cliff, landing on a ledge. Could you help me out?"

"We could, but we need to figure out how to get you off the ledge." Roshan said as he and the others start brainstorming some ideas.

"I got it!", Julian said, "What if we tie some vines on a flat piece of bark and lift him up?"

"That could work, but there's no room to put it on the ledge," Stripes said, "Plus Laurence would break the bark when he climbed up onto it. Also he has a bad leg."

"Oh, yeah. I didn't think that through."

"Well, let's see," Louis said, coming up with an idea, "We could build a ladder and have him climb up."

"Again, he has a broken leg." Junior said.

"Have you guys thought of anything yet?" Laurence asked, "The ledge is starting to crack. It can't hold my weight any longer."

They looked to see the ledge starting to crack. They had to think fast.

"I have an idea," Roshan said, "Let's just throw a vine rope down there and pull him up."

"You can't pull him up on your own." Junior told.

"Well, help me."

Roshan grabs a vine and slings it to Laurence. "Grab on!", he told him as the others get behind the human and are ready to pull. Laurence grabs the vine just in time. The ledge had broken off. The five mammals pull Laurence up, but they ended up yanking the vine upwards and caused Laurence to slam into the ground. Which was a good thing for the saber because that fixed his broken leg.

As Laurence finds out his leg is not broken anymore, he stands up and starts laughing in joy as he could finally stand up on all fours again. He smiled at the others, but ended up getting slapped in the face by Junior.

"That's for running off!", he said to him.

"Good to see you, too," Laurence said, rubbing his cheek.

"Do you mind warning us next time when you wanna leave?" Stripes asked.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stand being trapped in bed for twenty-four hours a day. You guys don't know what it's like to be bored all day in bed with literally nothing to do."

"Dude, we've all experienced it," Junior told Laurence, "Stripes and I ended up getting sick with a cold when we were kids and our mom wouldn't even let us go to the bathroom by ourselves."

"I had to stay in bed for a week with a sprained trunk once," Julian said.

"Yeah, I confined myself to bed if I just felt like not getting out of it," Roshan said.

"You're not the only one that's experienced bed rest, Laurence," Louis told him, "All of us had."

"It is still technically our fault that you climbed the tree in the first place," Junior said.

"Sorry about that," Stripes apologized.

"You guys might've dared me to do it, but all I really wanted was to have a little bit of extreme fun," Laurence told them, "I didn't do a lot of things like that growing up. My mom was so overprotective of me. Snow Belle is the same way, but she's a little more lenient about it."

"Speaking of Snow Belle, we should probably get you back to her. Let's go." Junior told as they all go back to Laurence and Snow Belle's cave.

 **NEXT SCENE**

As the five male mammals make it back to Laurence and Snow Belle's place, they see that Snow Belle is in the kitchen cooking, which is what she would normally do when she was upset. When she saw that the guys came back with Laurence, she started squealing and crying tears of joy and shouting "Laurence!" in relief. She rushes to Laurence and hugs him, then slaps him in the face.

"You shouldn't have run off like that when you were injured in one leg! What were you thinking?" Snow Belle asked her husband, "You had me worried sick. I was afraid something terrible had happened to you. You know better than to sneak off like that, especially if you're hurt," she looks down to see that Laurence's leg has healed, "And oh, my gosh you're walking on all fours again. I'm so glad you're okay, but what happened? Why would you disobey me?"

Laurence sighs. He's not going to like what comes out of his mouth. "Snow Belle, I have a reason for doing what I did. You know well enough to see to see that I've never had a father figure in my life. All I've ever wanted was to be like the other guys. Do extreme stuff, have fun, get into trouble sometimes, but my mom was always on my back and I never got to do any of that. I thought you would understand that I just wanted to be like all the guys. I wanna act like a man, but you're kind of acting like my mother. Always on my back about things. Why do you think I climbed that tree? Why do you think I go along with what the other guys do? I'm just trying to act like a man. Whether you like it or not, I'm gonna do it. These guys are practically like my brothers. You're my wife and I want you to understand."

Snow Belle sighs, "If that was how you felt, why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't think you'd understand."

"Of course I would've understood. You're my husband. I'll love you no matter what you do," she kisses Laurence on his cheek, "Just promise me you'll be careful from now on."

"I promise."

"You do realize I'm gonna have to punish you, right?"

"Hit me with your best shot."

Snow Belle leaves the room and heads into the bathroom.

"You're literally gonna take the punishment?" Junior asked Laurence.

"Well, there's no point in arguing about it," Laurence said, "I left the cave and disobeyed her. I can handle a little punishment. I am a man, after all. There's no harm in getting a taste of my own medicine."

"How lucky of you to have guessed. That's exactly what you're gonna get," Snow Belle held a bottle out, shaking a liquid component from the inside, "Literally."

Laurence gulped in fear, "Come on, babe. Maybe we could settle this dispute without medicine?"

"You said you wanted to be a man. Now be a man and take your medicine."

Having no choice, Laurence took the medicine. A moment later, he ran outside and started puking it out. The guys started laughing.

"You guys won't be laughing for long." Snow Belle smirked at them and shoved a spoonful of medicine in their mouths. They all did the same thing Laurence did and threw it up. Snow Belle snickered, saying this to herself: "A man's not a man until he can handle anything." She laughed and went back to cooking. Thus ends the story.

 **The End**

 **Drake Bell as Laurence**

 **Kirby Morrow as Junior**

 **Michael Adamthwaite as Stripes**

 **Adam DeVine as Julian**

 **Josh Gad as Louis**

 **Selena Gomez as Snow Belle**

 **Keke Palmer as Peaches**

 **Vincent Tong as Roshan**

 **Jennifer Lopez as Shira**

 **Denis Leary as Diego**

 **Antonio Banderas as Ricardo**

 **Seann William Scott as Crash**

 **Josh Peck as Eddie**

 **David Schwimmer as Dr. Sheldon**

 **THAT'S IT. CREDIT GOES TO ninjagogirl luvs iceage21.**

 **I do not own Ice Age nor do I own any of the OC's. Ice Age is owned by Blue Sky Studios while the Switcheroo OC's are owned by ninjagogirl luvs iceage21.**

 **By the way, I wish you all (including ninjagogirl luvs iceage21) a happy Easter.**


	3. Liar, Liar, Fur on Fire

**ICE AGE SWITCHEROO ONE-SHOTS**

 **LIAR, LIAR, FUR ON FIRE**

 **LYDIA AND CAROLINE WANT TO TAKE THEIR BOYFRIENDS, JUNIOR AND STRIPES, TO PUFFER PIE'S TREEHOUSE TO CELEBRATE THEIR 10TH ANNIVERSARY OF THEIR FRIENDSHIP, BUT IT'S ON THE SAME DAY JUNIOR AND STRIPES ARE SUPPOSED TO GO BOWLING WITH THE OTHER BOYS, SO THEY LIE TO THEM BY PRETENDING TO BE SICK AND DITCH THEM TO GO BOWLING WITH THE OTHER GUYS.**

 **Story written by me and ninjagogirl luvs iceage21. Enjoy!**

One fine day in the afternoon, Lydia and Caroline were walking down the trail into the village to give their boyfriends, Junior and Stripes, some news. The girls looked pretty excited.

"Oh boy!," Caroline said, "I can't wait to tell the boys what big plans we have for the four of us on Saturday night."

The two girls spotted the boys napping under a tree near their home. They made their way over to the sleeping brothers and shook them awake.

"Junior, wake up," Lydia said, in a sweet tone.

"Wake up, Stripes," Caroline said, in the same sweet tone as Lydia's.

When shaking them didn't work, they started tickling them, Lydia tickling Junior and Caroline tickling Stripes. The boys couldn't take it no more and woke up, seeing their girlfriends standing in front of them. The two gasp as they scramble to get up and end up head-butting each other. Lydia and Caroline laughed for a minute.

"You boys are crazy," Lydia told them, as she and Caroline continue laughing until they got straight into business and told the guys they had exciting news. "Okay, guys. Enough fooling around. Caroline and I have something to tell you two."

"You seem pretty excited about it," Junior said.

"We are," Caroline said, "Okay, so you guys know that Lydia and I have been best friends pretty much forever, right?"

"Yeah, we know," Stripes said.

"Well, this Saturday will mark ten years of our friendship and we're gonna do some celebrating."

"Sounds like fun," Junior said, "What are you two gonna do?"

"Don't you mean to say what the four of us are gonna do?", Lydia asked, "We want you two to come and celebrate with us."

"You want us to come with you this Saturday night?", Stripes asked, frowning, "As in this Saturday night?"

"Yeah," Caroline said, "That's not a problem, is it?"

"No, no problem at all," Stripes said, shaking his head. Junior elbows him in the shoulder.

"It is a problem," Junior muttered to his brother. Stripes shushes him.

"That's great," Lydia said, "Because Caroline and I made reservations to this really fancy restaurant for the four of us. It's called Le Bonjour."

"Then we got four tickets to go see this romance show afterwards," Caroline said, "We're really excited."

Stripes puts on a fake smile. "So are we."

"We'll see you guys Saturday night," the girls start making their way back home. After the girls left, Junior and Stripes start to go nuts. The girls had already planned for the boys to hang out with them on Saturday night at the last minute. It was also bad timing. They had plans to go bowling with Laurence, Julian, Louis and Roshan.

Junior slaps Stripes on the back of the head, "Why did you promise them that we could hang out on Saturday night?"

"I didn't want to be rude," Stripes said.

"Well you not wanting to be rude is the reason why we can't have guy's night out on Saturday. Have you forgotten that we were supposed to go bowling with the other guys?"

"That kind of slipped my mind," Stripes gets slapped by Junior again.

Junior groans, "What are we gonna do? How are we supposed to hang out with the girls and go bowling on Saturday night?"

"Well maybe we could do what they do on that show hole episode of Mike the Mammoth?" Stripes asked, "He ended up having three things to do in one night and thought he could be in three places at once by slipping away at the right moment."

"We're not living in show hole entertainment, Stripes. We're living in reality."

"So what are we gonna do? Tell the guys we can't hang out with them?"

"Well, we gotta do something. Maybe they might be able to help us," Junior said as he walks over and hits Stripes again.

"What did I do that time?", Stripes asked, irritated with being slapped.

"I don't know. I felt like hitting you."

The two brothers start making their way to the other guys. They might be able to tell them what they could do.

 **NEXT SCENE**

Junior and Stripes are in a bad situation right now. They make their way over to Julian, Roshan, Laurence and Louis, who were all playing a game of coconut ball. It was Julian and Laurence vs. Roshan and Louis. Julian and Laurence were in the lead with twenty-four points while Roshan and Louis had twenty-three points. Julian had the coconut and saw Laurence behind Roshan. Julian tried to make a good aim to get the ball over to the saber, but Roshan ended up catching it instead. The human started running while Laurence chased him. Roshan threw the ball rather quickly before Laurence could tackle him. Louis ends up popping out of the ground and making it to his and Roshan's goal. He threw the coconut down in victory and started doing his famous backwards sliding dance.

Roshan high-fived his teammate. The score was now tied with a little hyrax putting score leaves up with tally marks on him, counting the number of points. Julian and Laurence called for one more round. Junior and Stripes came up to the guys. The others were excited to see them. They were actually in need of two more players.

"There you guys are," Julian said, "We've got a tied up score for coconut ball. I call Stripes on my team."

"You're with us, Junior," Roshan said.

"Sorry, guys," Junior told them, "No time for games. We've got a huge problem and we're hoping you all can help us."

"What's going on?", Louis asked.

"Well this Saturday night marks ten years of Lydia and Caroline's friendship and they want us to hang out with them."

"But we're supposed to go bowling that night," Julian said.

"Well somebody ended up forgetting about that," Junior said as he slaps Stripes on the back of his head again.

"Can you quit hitting me?", Stripes asked, "I said I was sorry. I was just trying to be nice."

"Of course you were."

"How could you do something like that, Stripes?", Roshan asked, "You guys are the stars of our team. If you guys can't go, none of us can go."

"Bowling night is ruined!", Julian said.

"Calm down, you guys," Laurence told the others, "I'm sure we can figure something out."

"That's actually why we came by," Junior said, "We were hoping you guys could help us out. In a matter that wouldn't make us be in two places at once."

"Well, it's kind of too late to do that considering that we already know," Louis told, "Of course we'll help you out. It'll take some brainstorming, but we can think of something."

"Oh, I know," Julian said, coming up with an idea, "Maybe you guys can tell them that your uncle needs your help moving out of his place that night so you can just tell the girls that you promised to get him settled into his new cave."

"That might work if we hadn't of already helped him move into his new place last week," Stripes said, "The girls already know that because we told them."

"Our girlfriends never forget anything," Junior said.

"Well you could tell them that you're volunteering over at the senior citizen center," Louis said.

"We did that last Saturday night," Stripes told, "They only have game night on the second Saturday of the month."

"Like we said, the girls never forget," Junior said.

"What if you just randomly jumped off a cliff and hurt yourselves?", Roshan asked.

"Are you serious?", Louis asked the human in disbelief.

"You guys took all the good ideas."

"I have one idea that might work," Laurence said, "What if one of you pretended to be sick? That way one of you can stay home to take care of the other one and once the girls leave and are out of sight, you can rush over to the bowling alley and they won't even notice."

"That just might work," Junior said.

"So it's settled," Stripes said, "We're going with Laurence's idea."

"That's great," Roshan said, "Do you guys wanna play coconut ball right now?"

"Sorry, but we've got stuff to do," Junior told them, "We'll see you guys later."

So Junior and Stripes leave to start planning.

 **NEXT SCENE**

Junior and Stripes have it all planned out. After they talk to the guys, they head home and start discussing the plan. They decided that Junior would be the one to pretend to be sick and Stripes would tell the girls that he and Junior couldn't go because his brother was sick. Stripes asked what if the girls decide to stay home and take care of Junior. Junior said that they would tell the girls that they would be fine and they should go on without them. Once the girls were out of sight, Junior and Stripes would sneak away and make their way over to the bowling alley where the guys would be waiting for them. Once bowling night ended, they would rush back home since they knew the girls would come back to check on them. Junior would pretend to be asleep in bed and Stripes would be passed out on the floor. The girls would smile and see that the guys were okay and head home, not realizing where the guys had been the whole time. They just hoped that the plan would work.

Saturday night has arrived and the girls started making their way over to the cave. They were both dressed up. Lydia was wearing some dark eye shadow with a sunflower band on her hand. Caroline had some light cheek blush on, a lighter eye shadow and a daisy headband on her hand. They were excited and couldn't wait to go out with their boyfriends. When they got to the boys' cave, they were given the fake news. (Although they don't know that it's fake.) Stripes answers the door.

"Hey, Stripes," Lydia greeted, "Are you and Junior ready to go?"

"I wish we were ready, but Junior's sick," Stripes told.

"Oh, my gosh," Caroline said, "What happened?"

"He's got a cold. He kept trying to deny that he was sick all morning, but when he started vomiting, that was it. I told him to go to bed and not come out. The only reason he kept trying to deny it was because he didn't want us letting you two down knowing that he was too sick to go out."

"Poor thing," Lydia said, concerned for her boyfriend, "Can we check on him?"

"Sure, come on in," Stripes lets the girls in as they all go inside to see Junior in bed, sick as a dog. (Well, sick as a cat, actually.) He was curled up in a fur blanket shivering from the chills he had. His cheeks were blushed red and he was fake sneezing and coughing. Pretending to be sick made him actually look sick.

As Stripes leads the girls inside Junior's bedroom, where he's pretending to be sick as a dog, the girls start worrying about him, asking if he was alright.

"Oh, Junior," Lydia said, "How did you get sick so fast?"

"No idea," Junior said, and starts fake sneezing.

"You poor thing," Caroline said.

"I know. It's terrible," Stripes said, "We were so excited for tonight."

"I know, but Junior resting and getting better is more important," Lydia said.

"Maybe we should reschedule and help take care of Junior," Caroline said.

"No, no, no. Don't do that," Stripes told them, "This is your tenth friendship anniversary. You've already made reservations to that really nice restaurant and have tickets for your favorite show. Go out and have a good time."

"But what about Junior?", Caroline asked.

"I'll stay here and take care of him. You two head out. Celebrate your friendship. I'll handle everything from here."

"Well, alright," Caroline kisses Stripes on the cheek, "Take care of your brother."

Lydia kisses Junior on the forehead, "We'll come back to check up on you afterwards."

"We'll still be here when you get back," Junior said, as he starts fake coughing.

"You poor thing. You get some rest."

"Have a good time," Stripes waved at the girls as they left. Once they were out of sight, he and Junior started to make their escape to the bowling alley. They grabbed their coconut colored bowling balls and moved out, making their way to the bowling alley where the guys would be waiting for them.

 **NEXT SCENE**

The guys were able to escape to the bowling alley. They meet up with Julian, Laurence, Louis and Roshan who are pumped up for tonight's game. They start shouting their heads off in excitement when Junior and Stripes show up.

"The saber brothers are in the house!", Julian said.

"What took you guys so long?", Roshan asked.

"Took some time for the girls to leave," Junior said, "We were able to get of there, though."

"You guys ready to bowl?", Stripes asked.

"You know it!", Louis said.

"I've been ready for it ever since we talked about being ready for it," Laurence said.

"Then let's go!", Junior said.

They continued cheering and hollering when they got inside the bowling alley. They started on the game by giving each other bowling nicknames. Julian's nickname was Rockin' Mammoth, Louis' was The Burrower, Laurence was The Manly Saber, Roshan was Spear Heart, Junior was Shredder, and Stripes was Claw Marks. Once they finished, Julian shouted, "Let the game begin!" and they all started playing.

 **NEXT SCENE**

Back with Lydia and Caroline, they started making their way to Le Bonjour, but when they got there, they saw a closed sign on the door. They saw Snow Belle walk over to them.

"I can't believe the restaurant's closed," Lydia said, "We made reservations there a couple of days ago."

Snow Belle tells the girls the news on what happened to Le Bonjour, "You girls aren't going to believe it. The owner just shut it down for good a couple of hours ago. He ended up going bankrupt all of a sudden and had no choice but to close down."

"Aw, man," Caroline said.

"Don't worry. We can go somewhere else," Lydia told her friend, "Let's head over to Puffer's Pie Treehouse. We like hanging out over there."

"Mind if I tag along?", Snow Belle asked, "I'm not doing anything else right now."

"Sure. We've got room for one more," Caroline said, "Your brothers were gonna come with us, but Junior ended up getting sick and Stripes offered to stay home and take care of them. He was pretty upset that he couldn't go out with us."

"I wish I were with Laurence, but he went bowling with the other guys."

"Well tonight just became girls' night out. Let's go get some pie," Lydia said as they head out to the pie restaurant. They didn't even see Junior's and Stripes' shadows silhouetted inside the bowling alley when they passed by.

 **NEXT SCENE**

Meanwhile, back at the bowling alley, the guys were having an awesome time bowling. So far Junior was in first place with four X strikes. Some of the others had at least two or three. The only one that hasn't made a strike was Louis. He loved to bowl, but he was only ever able to knock down at least a few pins. The most he's ever knocked over were six. They were on row ten of the first round. Louis was the last one to go. The guys all started giving the molehog a little encouragement.

"Just give it your best strike, little buddy," Julian said.

"Show those pins who's boss," Laurence said.

Louis stared at the pins then at the green colored coconut ball. He smiled and sprinted a bit before rolling the ball down the lane. It kept going and going and going until it hit every last pin. Even the last pin was twirling fell over on its side. The guys started hooting and cheering at Louis who had finally made his first bowling strike in history.

The guys were about to start a second round before another group of male mammoths stormed inside the bowling alley. The group consisted of three male sloths and two male mammoths. The mammoths were big and buff and had similar feature. Except that one's fur was a darker brown and the other's was a mahogany color. The three sloths looked the same, too. Except that one sloth was green, the other was blue and the third was red. The red one was actually shorter than the other two sloths. The blue sloth walked up to the herd.

"Okay, punks. Scram out of our lane," the blue sloth told them, "This one's reserved for us."

"Oh, really?", Junior asked, "I don't see your name on it."

"It doesn't have to have our name on it to belong to us. So get out of here."

"Who do you think you are?"

"The name's Rufus. This is my gang. We're the Bad Dogs. This lane is ours now. We reserve it every Saturday night."

"Since when?"

"Since now. You better hit the road or else."

"Or else what? You'll get Mr. Tiny here to put up a fight with us?"

The short red sloth seethes in anger at Junior's comment about him, "You're gonna get it now, buddy. Nobody calls me Mr. Tiny. They call me Mr. Tommy."

"Junior, don't start anything," Stripes told his brother.

"If you haven't noticed, they're trying to take away our lane," Junior said, "This one belongs to us. We own this lane for Saturday night."

"Not anymore," Rufus said, "I'm gonna ask you one more time to leave. If you don't, I'll get the authorities to handle all of you."

"I think we better go," Julian said.

"No. We're not leaving," Junior told them.

"Okay, you asked for it," Rufus said, preparing to give the guys a piece of his mind.

"I got a better idea," Junior said, "How about we compete for it. Winner keeps the lane. Loser never returns to the bowling alley."

"Junior, what are you doing?", Laurence asked.

Rufus thinks a minute and agrees, "Sounds fair. The team with the most points win," Rufus and the gang walk over to get ready.

"What have you done?", Stripes asked Junior.

"We're gonna lose our lane," Louis said, "I just finally made my first bowling strike."

"Thanks a lot," Roshan said, "We're probably never gonna be able to bowl here again. Now we'll have to make our own bowling alley in the backyard."

"None of that is gonna happen because we're gonna win," Junior told the guys.

"What about the girls?", Stripes asked, "They said they were gonna come check up on us. We promised we would be home when they got back."

"Don't worry. It won't take that long. For now let's just concentrate on the competition."

"Fine."

"Come on, guys. Let's do this."

So they all start the game and compete with the Bad Dogs. Who will win? The suspense is maddening.

 **NEXT SCENE**

Meanwhile, Lydia, Caroline and Snow Belle have just left the pie restaurant. The three sabresses were having an awesome time.

"That was fun," Snow Belle said to the two girls.

"It sure was," Lydia said as they get back on the trail, "Say Snow Belle, you wanna come with us to see the romance show that we planned to go with our boyfriends?"

"Are you kidding? I'd love to go," Snow Belle said.

"So, since the show doesn't start for another hour, we could go head over to Junior and Stripes' place to check on Junior," Caroline suggested.

"Okay, let's go," Lydia said as she, Caroline and Snow Belle go to saber brothers' cave.

Once they get to the cave, they knock on the wooden door. Not getting an answer, they walked inside the house.

"Junior? Stripes?", Lydia calls out, "Are you guys okay?"

"We just came by to see how you were doing, Junior," Caroline said. Still nothing.

Snow Belle grunts in annoyance at the lack of response from her brothers, "Are you idiots hiding from us? This is no time to be playing around. The night is still young and the girls and I have something else to do."

"Maybe Stripes is in the backyard?", Caroline asked.

"I'll go check. Make sure Junior's okay," Snow Belle said as she goes outside the backyard to look for Stripes, while Lydia walks inside Junior's room, Caroline following following behind her.

"Junior, how are you feeling?", Lydia asked.

"Is he asleep?", Caroline asked.

"He probably is. He does tend to throw the covers over his head," Lydia walks over to Junior's bed, "Junior, are you feeling a little better?", she removes the covers and sees a bunch of logs underneath, "What the heck?"

"Lydia, look what I found," Caroline told. Lydia looked at her friends to see a red colored coconut bowling ball in her paw.

"They did not, did they?", Lydia sees Snow Belle walking in the room, "Please tell me that Stripes is outside with Junior so he could get some fresh air?"

"Nope. They aren't anywhere around here," Snow Belle told.

Caroline starts freaking out like nobody's business, "Oh, my gosh. They didn't ditch us, did they? You don't think they're with some other girls or they don't like us at all?", she starts hyperventilating, "Oh, no! I'm having a panic attack."

"Easy, Caroline, easy. Deep breaths," Lydia told, as she starts fanning her friend with a leaf, "It's okay."

"How can it be okay? They're not here. They left us," Caroline starts to cry. Snow Belle places a paw on her shoulder.

"They would never leave. Stripes talks about you all the time. They didn't ditch you."

"That's true, but they did lie to us," Lydia said.

"They did lie to us," Caroline said, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I found a bowling ball."

"Of course," Snow Belle said, "They lied to you two so they could run off and go bowling with the other guys."

"I can't believe they did that. I had a panic attack over a lie. By the way, I'm sorry I freaked out like that. That's just who I am."

"We're all different, Caroline," Lydia said.

"So what are we gonna do? We can't just let them get away with this."

"The best thing you both can do is go down the bowling alley and give them a piece of your minds," Snow Belle told them, "Teach them a lesson for lying."

Lydia and Caroline both look at each other and get angry, "Looks like we'll have to skip out on the show tonight," Lydia said.

"Oh believe me. You two will be the ones putting on a show. This is better than romance."

"Come on. Let's go tell them off," Caroline said.

"Can I rip their heads off too?", Lydia asked.

"Mentally, not physically," Caroline told.

"I would rather you did it physically," Snow Belle said.

So the three girls started heading over to the bowling alley as the guys were finishing up the competition.

 **NEXT SCENE**

Back at the bowling alley, the herd mammals were still competing against some other mammals. The game was about to come to a close. It was a tie right now at 75 points. It was Junior vs. Rufus. The final round. The final play. Who would win? Rufus went first. He rolled the ball and hit a total of nine pins. He almost had a strike. Junior couldn't back out. His team was counting on him. They would lose the chance to ever bowl again if he didn't make this one bowl count. Hearing the hoots and cheers of his team, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, backed up, sprinted a bit and slung the ball. It kept rolling until it made it to the pins. Almost all of them fell. The last one was trying to hold its place. It kept spinning and spinning and spinning until…. it fell over. The herd team won with 85 points. They celebrated.

"Yes! We won!", Julian said.

"Oh, yeah!", Louis said.

"The bowling alley is ours forever!", Stripes said.

"Okay, Rufus," Junior said, shoving Rufus a bit, "Time to go. And take your pet Mr. Tiny with you. Wild pets aren't allowed. And neither are the rest of you."

"I thought I told you not to call me that!", Mr. Tommy said, "I'm not a pet, either. You're gonna regret saying those words. I'll make you eat them one day."

"Come on, gang," Rufus told, "Let's go," Rufus and the gang walk out of the bowling alley. They stopped when Lydia, Caroline and Snow Belle stormed past them. Trouble was about to happen.

"I almost had my doubts, but I'm glad we won," Roshan said.

"Let's go and celebrate," Laurence said, "Who's up for a party?"

"We hate to have to refuse a party, but Stripes and I really gotta get back," Junior told, "The girls will be back any minute now and we promised to be there when they got there."

"What's up with the broken promise?", Lydia asked, standing behind the saber brothers along with Caroline.

"Are they standing right behind us?", Stripes asked, his eyes wide open in fear.

"They sure are," Roshan said.

"Go ahead and turn around, boys," Caroline told.

Junior and Stripes squeamish but do as they're told. "Okay," the two turn around and are surprised with a punch to the face, "OW!"

"You guys lied to us!", Lydia said.

"I almost had a panic attack because I thought you guys ditched us," Caroline said.

"You had a panic attack," Stripes said, "Oh, we really messed up. It wasn't meant to be taken that far."

"Well you did," Lydia said, "Now you're gonna get it," she and Caroline are about to attack Junior and Stripes.

"Can we do something first?", Junior asked.

"What?", Lydia asked.

"Adios!", the two saber boys said as they take off running for their lives.

"First they lie to us and now they're running away?", Caroline asked, angrily watching the saber brothers run away.

"After them, Carrie," Lydia said. They start chasing after the saber brothers.

Junior and Stripes start running off. They run past their sister Snow Belle.

"Sis, help us!", Stripes said.

"We're being chased by our angry girlfriends!", Junior said.

"Why should I?", Snow Belle asked, "This is too much fun to watch."

The four sabers ran out of the bowling alley, Snow Belle running along behind them laughing the entire time.

 **NEXT SCENE**

Lydia and Caroline are still chasing after their boyfriends and Snow Belle's still running after all four of them laughing her head off. They ran for about half an hour before the saber girls got tired and stopped. Junior and Stripes were on a ball, though. They kept on running and wouldn't stop. It's like their legs were moving on their own. Snow Belle caught up to the girls, still laughing her head off.

"Okay, that was hilarious," Snow Belle laughed, "I can't stop laughing. But I need to because my stomach hurts from doing it so much. Where did they go? Are they hiding now?"

"No, they're still running," Caroline said, panting for air.

"Seriously? I've never seen them do that before. They're probably too scared to stop running, though. They think if they stop, you two will attack them."

"That's what we plan to do," Lydia said, sighing, "I'm tired of running after them, though."

"They'll have to stop running eventually," Caroline said, "In the meantime, why don't we play a calm game of cards to end the night?"

"Sounds good," Snow Belle said.

They all went over to Snow Belle's place and started up a game of go fish.

"Got any 3's?", Lydia asked.

"Go fish," Caroline said, "Got any 9's?"

"Go fish," Snow Belle said, "Got any kings?"

"Aw, man," Lydia said, "You took all three of mine," she hands the cards to Snow Belle.

At that moment Laurence walked over to the girls. He had just left the bowling alley and after an exciting night like that, he was ready for bed.

Laurence yawns, "What are you girls doing?"

"Playing cards," Snow Belle told, "Did you have a good time bowling tonight, honey?"

"It was fun all the way to the end. I still thought it was hilarious how you all stormed inside the bowling alley and chased after Junior and Stripes."

"Well next time, they'll think twice before lying to us," Lydia said.

"Speaking of Junior and Stripes, where are they?", Laurence asked.

"Oh, they're probably running around the island trying to escape from us even though we're not chasing them anymore," Caroline told.

"They'll come back to face the consequences," Lydia said, "They always do. For now let them run away like the scaredy cats they are."

"I hate when you use the term 'scaredy cat'." Laurence said, yawning, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, honey," Snow Belle told as Laurence goes inside, "I will admit that tonight was pretty fun."

"It was," Lydia said, "Even if it didn't turn out quite how we thought it would."

"But that's what makes it fun," Caroline said.

While the girls continued on with the night, Junior and Stripes were running on the sands of Switchback Beach.

"Should we stop running now?", Junior asked.

"Probably not if the girls are gonna kill us," Stripes said.

"Then we better keep running."

And so they continued on into the night running all around the island. Thus ends another wonderful story.

 **The End**

 **Kirby Morrow as Junior**

 **Michael Adamthwaite as Stripes**

 **Kristen Wiig as Lydia**

 **Amy Poehler as Caroline**

 **Drake Bell as Laurence**

 **Adam DeVine as Julian**

 **Josh Gad as Louis**

 **Vincent Tong as Roshan**

 **Selena Gomez as Snow Belle**

 **Daniel Stern as Rufus**

 **Joe Pesci as Mr. Tommy**

 **THAT'S IT FOR THE STORY. CREDIT GOES TO ninjagogirl luvs iceage21. ALSO, INSPIRATION FOR THIS STORY CAME FROM THE FLINTSTONES EPISODE "THE FLINTSTONE FLYER". ninjagogirl luvs iceage21 CAME UP WITH THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY FROM THIS EPISODE.**

 **I do not own Ice Age nor the OC's. Ice Age is owned by Blue Sky Studios and the Ice Age Switcheroo OC's are owned by ninjagogirl luvs iceage21.**

 **Also, today is my birthday, and that's why I'm posting this story. Wish me a happy birthday!**


	4. Double Double Saber Witch Trouble

**ICE AGE SWITCHEROO ONE-SHOTS**

 **DOUBLE, DOUBLE SABER WITCH TROUBLE**

 **LYDIA AND CAROLINE HAVE DISCOVERED A SPELLBOOK IN A CAVE AND DECIDED TO SHOW SNOW BELLE. SHE WASN'T VERY SURE OF USING IT, BUT AFTER SOME PEER PRESSURE FROM THE TWO GIRLS, DECIDES TO GO ALONG WITH IT. SO LYDIA, CAROLINE AND SNOW BELLE HAVE FUN CONJURING UP SPELLS UNTIL THEY CONJURED UP A SABER WITCH THAT WANTS TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD. WILL THE THREE SABER GIRLS BE ABLE TO STOP HER FROM DOING SO?**

 **(I originally intended to write and post this story last year, but ninjagogirl luvs iceage21 wanted to save the Valentines' marriage story to this year, so I thought I would save this story to this year too.)**

 **Story written by me and ninjagogirl luvs iceage21. Enjoy!**

Okay, so it's another sunny day in Switchback Cove. Lydia and Caroline were walking through the mountains. They were making their way over into the village to visit the herd. Snow Belle had invited the girls over to help her and the other girls in the herd plan for Cheril's bridal shower since she and Roshan are planning to be married in a month and a half. They were excited to see the herd members again, especially their boyfriends, Junior and Stripes. They had went past a few caves down the mountain when one started glowing.

"Whoa, did you see that?" Lydia asked.

"I saw it," Caroline said, nodding, "I'm sure it was nothing, though. Let's just keep going. The herd's waiting for us."

"They can wait a little longer. Come on," Lydia dragged Caroline inside.

"Why do you always do this to me?"

They both go inside to see what was glowing. They were surprised to see a stone book sitting upon a pillar. They walked up to it. Caroline hid behind Lydia.

"I wonder what it could be," Lydia said.

"Well, it's a stone book," Caroline said.

"Yeah, but stone books don't normally glow. Let me see what this is."

"Don't touch it. Something might happen if you do."

Lydia scoffed, "Carrie, don't you remember that I'm a female saber that was made to have courage? Well, more courage than the average female saber, that is. If something happens to me, it's on my own life."

Caroline sighs, "Just be careful."

Lydia picks the book up and starts skimming through it. She closed the book that had the title of "Spellbook" that was spelled out in magic sparkles. Underneath the title, there was a rhyme.

"Listen to this:

Whosoever finds this book

Don't be afraid to take a look

Inside each page is a spell

Some are to speak and some don't tell

Be careful with the magic spark

Because one spell will bring out the dark."

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this," Caroline said, "Maybe we should just put the book back and pretend that we didn't come in here."

"Are you kidding?" Lydia asked, "This is a spellbook. Spellbooks have all kinds of cool stuff in them. We should take it with us."

"I don't think we should. Something might happen if we take that book with us. We could destroy the whole island. Or worse. We could destroy the whole world."

"Nothing bad is going to happen as long as we're careful. Come on. Let's go show it to Snowie."

"I don't think she'll approve of it, either."

"She'll be fine with it."

They start making their way down the mountain and onto the trail that leads to the village. Lydia hoped that Snow Belle would be okay with the spellbook.

 **NEXT SCENE**

Lydia and Caroline have made it over to the herd's main cave where they find Snow Belle making a flower wreath out of, you guessed it, snow belles. She looked up to see her saber friends running up to her.

"Hey, girls," Snow Belle said, "Glad you were able to make it."

"Snowie, you are not gonna believe what we found," Lydia said.

"What did you find," Snow Belle asked, as Lydia showed her the spellbook. Snow Belle isn't sure what it is at first, "What is that?"

"It's a spellbook. We found it glowing inside a cave. We thought maybe we could use it and maybe cast a few spells."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"That's what I said, but as usual Lydia never listens," Caroline said.

"Don't you think making magic is cool, Snow Belle?" Lydia asked.

"It is, but after the incident that my brothers and husband caused back on Halloween night, using magic doesn't sound like a good option right now," Snow Belle told.

"Oh, come on. Just a few spells. Look, let's all try a spell and see what happens. I'll go first," Lydia flips through the spellbook, which the pages are brown colored leaves by the way, and finds a good spell, "Here's one," she clears her throat.

"This is the object that I pick

Turn this stone into a stick."

The stone lying on the ground in front of her did indeed turn into a stick. No magic wand was needed. They just used the movement of their paws.

Snow Belle rolls her eyes, "It's gonna take more than turning a rock into a stick to convince me that magic isn't dangerous to use."

"Can we just take it back where it belongs?" Caroline asked.

"Come on," Lydia said, "We can use magic a lot better than Junior, Stripes and Laurence could. We can even make it safer to use. I promise that we won't use any dangerous spells. Just give the spellbook a chance. I promise that we'll be careful with what spells we use."

Snow Belle gave it some thought and then nodded, "Okay, we can keep it. But one wrong mishap and we're putting it away forever."

"You got it. Come on. Let's go try out some spells."

Caroline groaned, "I really think we should just take it back."

They all made their way over to Switchback Park where they would go and use the spellbook.

 **NEXT SCENE**

Meanwhile, the rest of the herd is helping Roshan and Cheril with their wedding preparations.

Shira and Ellie are making Cheril her wedding dress, Brooke is going over the engagement party plans with her husband Sid, Julian and Laurence, Gladys and Earnest are brainstorming dinner ideas with Teddy and Terrie, Manny and Diego are trying to plan Roshan's bachelor party with Crash, Eddie, Buck and Ricardo helping them, Louis and his son John are trying to come up with some decorations, Junior and Stripes are helping Roshan with what traditional face paint he plans to wear, Peaches, Bethany and Cheril are waiting for the saber girls to arrive so they can discuss ideas for Cheril's bachelorette party.

"Cheril, your dress is gonna be so beautiful," Ellie said, "It's gorgeous, it's breathtaking, it's-"

"White," Shira said.

"Yes, I'll admit that it's white. Why is it white again?"

"It's a new tradition over at the human village," Cheril said, "Nowadays all the girls wear white dresses for their wedding."

"And all the guys wear face paint and feathered war bonnet headgear in honor of the wedding," Roshan said.

"Wait a second," Junior said, "We have to make a feather hat?"

"I guess we better go and start plucking feathers off of birds," Stripes said.

"Remind me why we're planning ahead when you two aren't getting married for another whole month and a half?" Manny asked.

"I like doing early planning," Cheril said, "It's who I am."

"Not being rude, but what's with all the parties before the wedding?" Diego asked.

"More traditions in the human village," Roshan said.

"Why do you guys even bother with those humans if none of them like either of you?" Gladys said.

"Don't you remember?" Ricardo asked, "They have human friends that live here."

"Which reminds me," Ellie said, "Have you invited your human friends to the wedding."

"Not yet," Roshan said, "Cheril and I still need to make the invitations."

"Can Crash and I make them?" Eddie asked.

"And prank people with them?" Cheril asked, "I don't even trust you two helping to plan my fiance's bachelor party."

"We may be idiots, but at least we know how to plan a party," Crash said.

"Bethany, I thought you and the girls were discussing ideas for Cheril's party," Louis said.

"We can't discuss anything until the saber girls finally get here," Cheril said, "Snow Belle said she would be here with the flower wreath. What's taking her, Lydia and Caroline so long?"

"They'll be here," Peaches said.

"Just be patient," Bethany said.

"I've been patient long enough," Cheril said, "They should be here by now."

"Should I go look for them?" Buck asked, "I am adventurous when it comes to me doing search parties."

"That's okay, Buck," Shira said, "I'll go look for them. I'll be back."

While Shira went out to find the three saber girls, everyone else went back to planning Cheril and Roshan's wedding.

 **NEXT SCENE**

Meanwhile, Lydia, Caroline and Snow Belle are outside conjuring up spells from the book. Some of the spells they do at first are kind of simple like forming wind around some leaves to make them float in the air or melting pieces of ice into water. Then it went to pranking other animals. There was one point where they made a horned beaver think that his whole body was gone and he was nothing but a floating head. He started freaking out and ran away. Then they made this hyrax some wings and had him flying around all over the place.

Here's the funny part where they use magic to prank Scrat and Scratte. The two squirrels are having a picnic with their acorn as a centerpiece. Snow Belle giggled as she said this spell:

"With a flick of my sharp claws

I command the acorn to roll from their paws."

Snow Belle flicked her claws and the acorn rolled away. The two squirrels freaked out and started chasing after it, smacking into trees and tripping over rocks as they did so. They continue chasing after it, until they ended up in a hot tar pit, burning their tails off. The two squirrels screamed in pain and ran away. The saber girls started laughing. This was the most fun they ever had.

"I know I had doubts about this book before, but I'm really having a lot of fun with it," Caroline said.

"Who knew using magic was so much fun?" Snow Belle said, "As long as we're using it right."

"I hope we're not tormenting others using magic on them."

"I'm sure they don't mind," Lydia said.

"This is so much better than getting plans done for Roshan and Cheril's wedding," Snow Belle said.

Caroline gasped, "Oh my gosh. We're supposed to be helping Cheril plan for her bachelorette party. They're probably wondering where we are."

"Yeah, you're right. We need to start heading back."

"Oh, come on," Lydia said, "Can't we just do one more spell?"

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Caroline asked.

"Just one more spell. I promise. I know how much you both want to."

Snow Belle gave it some thought and nods, "Okay, one more spell. Then we need to head back."

"Okay," Lydia said, "Let's make this one good," she flips through the spellbook and finds a good spell, "Ohhh, this one looks like the best out of them all. Let's try it out," she cleared her throat and says the spell:

"The creator of this book

Fangs and claws that look like a hook

Rise up from the spirit and open the door

And stand as a mortal being once more."

At first, nothing happens. But then something does.

After Lydia says the spell, something indeed does happen. A dark gray cloud forms above them. A strike of lightning flashes in front of the saber girls and causes them to hide behind some bushes. The flash of lightning continued striking the ground until something, or rather someone, emerged from the shocking light. It was a saber. Or a saber witch, to be exact. She was dressed up to look like a modern witch chic. She wore dark colored make-up upon her face. She even wore lipstick which was a dark purple color. A cute glittery black witch's hat sat atop her head. She wore black gem earring, a black pearl necklace and she even wore diamond rings on all her paw fingers in the pattern of blue, purple and black. She was floating in the air. Not on her own, though, for she was sitting on a flying broom. She shook her head, shaking her dark gray fur and opened her blue eyes. She looked around, laughing more like a normal person would than cackling like a witch.

The witch continues laughing, "Oh, I'm free! After so many years! I thought I would be stuck inside that spirit realm forever. Who freed me, though?" she looked around, seeing nobody, "Hello? Is my savior out there?"

"Right here," Lydia said, coming out of the bushes with Snow Belle and Caroline following behind her, "We are your saviors, I suppose. We weren't expecting somebody to appear when we said the spell."

"What spell?"

"The spell that supposedly freed you. It's here in this spellbook."

"Who are you, anyway?" Snow Belle asked.

"Oh, silly me," the witch said, "I never did introduce myself. My name is Sabrina. As you can see, I'm a witch. I fly on a broom and wear a witch's hat. Now that you know who I am, who are you three?"

"I'm Lydia," Lydia said, "These are my friends Snow Belle and Caroline."

"So good to meet all of you. Now you said that I appeared after you said a spell, is that right?"

"That's right," Snow Belle said, "It was in this spellbook."

Sabrina looked at the spellbook, "That spellbook. Well, I'll be a feline dancing on it's claws. You found my spellbook. Ever since I left this world, I left it behind. It was years ago. I was just a simple saber witch who did witchy things. I was actually making some spells of my own, but I accidentally wrote the wrong spell and sent myself into the magical animal spirit world. Although, I knew something like that would happen so I wrote a spell that could return me home one day, but I needed somebody to say the spell for that to happen. And you three came along and freed me."

"We're glad to have helped," Snow Belle said.

"Can I please have the spellbook back back?" Sabrina asked, "Pretty please?"

"Of course," Lydia said, "It belongs to you," she hands the spellbook to Sabrina.

"I'm glad we did the right thing," Caroline said.

"Oh, yes," Sabrina said, "I'm so, so, so happy to be a mortal again. Now I can do what I love most."

"What's that?" Lydia asked.

"Showering darkness upon the magic by using evil magic."

"What?" Snow Belle asked, shocked, "Why would you wanna do that?"

"To make innocent lives suffer and force the world to make me their magical queen," Sabrina told, "It's what I've always wanted. And it's all thanks to you three."

"Something tells me we didn't do the right thing," Caroline said.

"Of course you didn't. I needed someone who didn't know me to cast the spell so they could free me. Then I could take over the world like I've always wanted. Anyway, thank you so much and goodbye."

Sabrina flies away out of sight on her broom. She had tricked the saber girls into giving her the spellbook so she could take it back to her evil spells. The girls knew just then that they were tricked by magic. At this point the girls have no idea what to do.

"Oh, this is bad," Lydia said, "I should've never begged you to let me do that spell."

"You see why I was so worried about using magic," Snow Belle said, "Things like that happen. I knew something like this would play in. I just knew it."

"Oh, this is bad. This is really bad," Caroline said, "An evil witch is going to place darkness upon the world. That spellbook will let her do anything. This is terrible!" she starts hyperventilating, "Oh, my gosh! I'm having another panic attack."

"It's okay, Carrie," Lydia assured, "Breathe. Calm down."

"It's gonna be alright," Snow Belle said.

"How is any of this gonna be okay?" Caroline asked, "We just unleashed evil upon the entire world. None of this is gonna be okay," she starts crying, "Oh, what are we gonna do?"

Snow Belle hugged Caroline, "There's only one thing we can do. We have to stop Sabrina before she tries to take control of the world."

Caroline released herself from Snow Belle's grasp, "H-how are we gonna do that?"

"Well this is a magical situation so we need to go to the one animal the knows magic better than we do," Lydia said.

"You don't mean…." Caroline said.

"Yep. The old saber mage in the mountains."

"But what if she doesn't want to help us?"

"There's only one way to find out," Snow Belle said, "Let's go."

The three saber girls start heading over to the mountains in order to seek help from the old saber mage.

 **NEXT SCENE**

Lydia, Caroline and Snow Belle have made it to the mountains were the old saber mage lives. The old saber mage's name is Lucinda. She's an old gray colored saber who wears a bone necklace and has black shining eyes that makes her look like an old cartoon character. She's pretty much spent her whole life out in the mountains creating magic of her own. Her magic was good, though. She could use it to stop evil. That's why the three saber girls rushed inside the cave and ran inside, almost spilling the cauldron of potion that Lucinda had created.

"Goodness, children," Lucinda said, "What's the rush?"

"Lucinda, we need your help," Lydia said, "We've done something horribly terrible."

"What is it?"

"Lydia and Caroline found this spellbook and the three of us used it, but Lydia said a spell that caused this Sabrina witch to appear," Snow Belle told.

Lucinda gasped, "Did you say Sabrina?"

"Yeah," Caroline said, "We're aware that it's a bad thing."

"It certainly is. I'm shocked to hear that Sabrina has returned, but I will admit that it has happened before. It happened years before you girls were ever born."

"So you know how to send her back to where she came from?" Lydia asked.

Lucinda opened a spellbook of her own, "Yes, there is a way to send him back to the magical animal spirit world. I will need to create a potion that will create a vortex to send her back. I will recite the spell that can open the vortex to return her to where she belongs."

"What do we need to make the potion?" Snow Belle asked.

"A few simple ingredients," Lucinda told, "Honey, tree sap, mint leaves, green moss and a piece of fur from a silver coat black striped saber. Very rare to find."

"No, it isn't. I have the colored fur for you."

"It can't come from you, child. It must come from someone older than you."

"Oh, great. I'll have to get it from my mom."

"Are you sure Snow Belle's fur can't be used for the potion?" Caroline asked Lucinda.

"I am a witch, aren't I?" the old saber mage asked, "Now go and hurry. Who knows what Sabrina has already done? Go and get those ingredients."

 **NEXT SCENE**

The three saber girls went out to collect the ingredients Lucinda told them to get: honey, tree sap, mint leaves, green moss and a piece of fur from a silver colored black striped saber. Unfortunately, it had to come from Shira. While Lydia and Caroline left to find the other ingredients, Snow Belle was on her own to take a piece of her mother's fur. She found her mother outside and saw that she was looking for something. Probably someone and Snow Belle knew Shira was looking for her. She walked over to her mother.

"Hey, Mom," Snow Belle said, "What are you looking for?"

"I was actually looking for you," Shira told, "Where have you been? Cheril and the other girls are waiting on you. And where are Lydia and Caroline? Have you seen them?"

"Actually, I haven't, but I'm sure they're on their way."

"Well, I can't blame them for arriving late. They do live around the mountains. By the way, where's the flower crown you were making for Cheril?"

"Oh, the flower crown. I accidentally left it back over at my cave. I'll go back and get it."

"That's okay. I can go get it."

Snow Belle, knowing that she needed to continue distracting her mother, she kept Shira around, "Wait, Mom, don't go."

"Why not?" Shira asked.

"I, uh…. I need to talk to you about something," Snow Belle told her mother, "I know this is completely out of the blue, but do newborn mammal babies really come from the stork?"

Shira's eyes widened before she chuckled, "Well, I think it's time you knew that babies don't come from the stork. You're old enough now to know that babies come from their mothers. That's how you and your brothers were born."

"Can you tell me exactly how the process works? I don't wanna be unprepared when I give you and Daddy grandchildren."

"Of course, sweetie. Okay, here's what I had to go through when I was pregnant with you and your brothers…."

While Shira told the story, Snow Belle was able to take a piece of fur from her mother, who was distracted in conversation. Shira has her face turned to one side while Snow Belle is one the other side plucking a piece of fur from her mother. Just to prove that she was 'listening,' Snow Belle kept saying "yes" or "go on." By the time Snow Belle got what she needed, her mother was actually wrapping up the story.

"...and that was one of the most painful moments of my life. But it was all worth it to bring three beautiful little cubs into the world. Do you have a better understanding, sweetheart?"

"Sure do. Thanks for the talk, Mom. See you later."

Snow Belle ran off, leaving her poor confused mother behind. Once she was able to catch up with the other two, they started making their way back to the mountains to give Lucinda the ingredients.

 **NEXT SCENE**

While Lydia, Caroline and Snow Belle were on their way back to the mountains to give Lucinda the ingredients, Sabrina was busy creating mayhem throughout the entire island. She casted spells that included turning mammals into stone and turning all the fruit in the trees and bushes poisonous. She even turned little hyraxes into flying bats and made lonely stumps bound on their own, causing all animals of all kinds to flee in terror.

"That's right, mammals, birds, reptilian creatures of all kind," Sabrina said, "Flee in terror. Your screams are music to my ears. And this will continue until I become your new queen."

Sabrina continued to cause problems all over the island.

Meanwhile, the three saber girls made it back to Lucinda's cave with the ingredients.

"Lucinda, we have the ingredients!" Snow Belle said.

"Bring them here," Lucinda told, "I have the water boiling in the cauldron," the saber girls gave Lucinda the ingredients. She started adding them into the pot, "A touch of honey and sap from the trees, leaves of mint and moss green to see, a patch of rare saber fur to combine well, the animal spirit world has casted it's spell," a hole created in the wall swirling green as eyes would swirl when one was hypnotized.

"What just happened?" Lydia asked.

"The entrance to the magical animal spirit world has now opened. But in order for it to work, we must have Sabrina here so that I can recite the spell to return her to where she belongs."

"You mean we have to go all the way back and figure out a way to lure her back?" Caroline asked, "How can we possibly do that?"

"I have an idea and I'm positive that it'll work," Snow Belle said.

"Let's hope it does," Lucinda said, "I sense Sabrina is causing trouble back on the island."

"Okay, what's the plan, Snowie?" Lydia asked.

"I'll explain on the way," Snow Belle told, "Come on."

The three saber girls ran down the mountain once again to lure Sabrina to Lucinda's cave.

 **NEXT SCENE**

The girls are making their way back down the mountain to lure Sabrina to Lucinda's cave and see that she's still causing trouble in the village. Snow Belle huddled Lydia and Caroline together and explained to them.

"Okay, girls," Snow Belle said, "Here's the plan. We need to lure Sabrina over to Lucinda's cave and the only way to do that is 'give her what she wants'" she quoted the last few words with her finger.

"That's not gonna work," Caroline said, "We can't just let Sabrina be queen of the entire world."

"You do realize I quoted the last few words, right?"

"Oh, right. I am such a scatterbrained."

"To put it in shorter terms, we tell her that we want to make her queen and lure her to the cave," Lydia said.

"Exactly," Snow Belle said, "Follow my lead," all three of them walked over to the wicked witch. Snow Belle cleared her throat, "Sabrina!"

Sabrina looked down at the saber girls, "What do you three want? Can't you see I'm busy causing mayhem?"

"Yes, but we have some good news. Switchback Cove has decided to crown you queen."

Sabrina's eyes widened, "Really? They do?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," Lydia said as she bowed towards the witch. The other two girls did the same.

"Yes, of course," Caroline said, "We would be honored if you became our queen."

"Oh, I'm so happy!" Sabrina said, "I finally get the crown I deserve. Do you have it for me?"

"Yes, we do," Snow Belle told, holding out the flower crown that was made for Cheril, "But the only way to officially crown you queen is to take you to the old queen of Switchback Cove. She is ready to step down from her position and wants you to reign in her place."

"This is so exciting! Lead me there!"

The girls lead Sabrina to Lucinda's cave where the wicked witch had no idea that she was being led into a trap.

 **NEXT SCENE**

The three saber girls were leading Sabrina to Lucinda's cave in the mountains. The wicked witch had no idea she was being led into a trap, but she didn't think about that as she was more focused on all the things she would do when she became queen.

"I have so many plans for what I'm gonna do once I become queen," Sabrina said, "First I'll find all the mammals I can to be my servants. Then I'll create a wand that will force them to do as I say. I'll make them create all sorts of crowns and outfits that will make me the most beautiful of them all. Oh, and I'll have parties every Saturday night and I'll create the greatest band of all time to play the music. I'll also make sure to have so much good food and I'll even use my magic to grow more food and we'll have so much food that we'll never run out of food. I also need to create a spell that will give me immunity so that I'll never die and I'll have to find a spell that'll never make me age and…."

The three saber girls kept wishing that Sabrina would just shut up. Snow Belle sighed in relief when they finally made it to the cave.

"Sabrina, we have brought you to the cave of the old queen," she told.

"Finally!" Sabrina said, "There's so many things that I've planned. I'm ready to become queen."

"Well, there's a slight problem with that," Lydia said, "You see the old queen is actually testing you."

"Testing me? Why?" that's when Sabrina was tangled up tightly in a vine wrap. It was so tight that struggling only made it worse, "What is the meaning of this? Release me at once! I am the new queen of Switchback Cove and I demand you release me!"

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen. After everything you just did, you don't deserve to be a queen. Lucinda, recite the spell."

Lucinda cleared her throat:

"Magical world of animal spirits

Return this witch back to her cell

As I ring the ding that escapes from my bell."

Lucinda makes the bell ring and it causes the door of the magical animal spirit world to open. It sucked Sabrina inside. The last thing they heard was the witch's terrified screams as she was sent back to the spirit world, never to return to the real world. The door to the realm closed and Lucinda closed the spellbook. The three saber girls cheered.

"Yes! We did it!" Lydia said.

"In your face, wicked witch!" Snow Belle said.

"Woo-hoo!" Caroline said.

The three saber girls jumped up in elation and said in unison, "Ding Dong! The wicked witch is dead!" they calmed down when Lucinda cleared her throat. They looked at her, "Sorry."

"You may have gotten out of trouble this time, but just in case something like this doesn't happen again, the spellbook will stay here with me," Lucinda told them, "I'm pretty sure Sabrina caused this to glow so somebody could use the magic spell to free her. Let me go ahead and say that magic can be very dangerous to use and if used incorrectly, it could lead to disastrous consequences. Promise me that you will never try using magic again."

"You have our word," Lydia said.

"I can agree with that," Snow Belle said, nodding.

"We promise," Caroline said.

"I'm happy to hear that," Lucinda said, "Now I bid you farewell. Goodbye."

"Will we ever see you again?" Snow Belle asked.

"Maybe you will. Maybe you won't. We'll just have to wait and see."

With that being said, the girls left Lucinda's cave and started making their way back home. They saw that all the wreckage that Sabrina caused earlier was gone along with her. Hopefully nobody will remember anything that happened. Everything was back to the way it was supposed to be.

"I'll tell you girls this," Lydia said, "I learned my lesson on using magic."

"Weren't we supposed to be doing something?" Snow Belle asked, feeling as though she's forgotten something.

The girls heard someone approaching them. It was Shira.

"Hey, girls," Shira said, "Where have you three been? Cheril and the other girls have been waiting for you all to come back so you can discuss about Cheril's bachelorette party."

The girls gasped. They completely forgot about meeting up with the other girls and started sprinting off towards the cave. They knew that things would be okay, though. It always would. They survived another day and that's all that matters.

 **The End**

 **Selena Gomez as Snow Belle**

 **Kristen Wiig as Lydia**

 **Amy Poehler as Caroline**

 **Queen Latifah as Ellie**

 **Jennifer Lopez as Shira**

 **Jessie J as Brooke**

 **Victoria Justice as Cheril**

 **Vincent Tong as Roshan**

 **Ray Romano as Manny**

 **Denis Leary as Diego**

 **Kirby Morrow as Junior**

 **Michael Adamthwaite as Stripes**

 **Seann William Scott as Crash**

 **Josh Peck as Eddie**

 **Antonio Banderas as Ricardo**

 **Wanda Sykes as Gladys**

 **Keke Palmer as Peaches**

 **Josh Gad as Louis**

 **Ariana Grande as Bethany**

 **Simon Pegg as Buck**

 **Chris Wedge as Scrat**

 **Karen Disher as Scratte**

 **Melissa Joan Hart as Sabrina**

 **Tabitha St. Germain as Lucinda**

 **THAT'S IT. THIS WILL PROBABLY BE THE LAST ICE AGE SWITCHEROO ONE-SHOT STORY I'LL EVER DO. I WANNA DO OTHER STORIES, LIKE ICE AGE SWITCHEROO MODERN LIFE AND ICE AGE MODERN LIFE ONE-SHOT STORIES. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY. CREDIT GOES TO ninjagogirl luvs iceage21.**

 **I do not own Ice Age nor do I own the OC's. Ice Age is owned by Blue Sky Studios and the Ice Age Switcheroo OC's are owned by ninjagogirl luvs iceage21.**


End file.
